


Зеркальные отражения

by HerMajestyQueen



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mirrors
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyQueen/pseuds/HerMajestyQueen
Summary: А что если не только люди, предметы и прочие физические вещи могут отражаться в зеркалах, но и судьбы? Что если целые миры имеют своих зеркальных двойников по ту сторону времени и реальности? В таком случае не стоит забывать, что когда смотришь в зеркало - почти все меняется местами, правое становится левым, а левое правым.Предупрежедние: фик временно заморожен. В рамках #деньзлогоавтора выкладываю то, что есть. Может это поможет преодолеть писательский блок.





	1. Никогда не считай себя не таким, каким тебя не считают другие, и тогда другие не сочтут тебя не таким, каким ты хотел бы им казаться

**Author's Note:**

> Беты нет, но если найдется - будет здорово.  
> Все права на героев Final Fantasy VII принадлежат Square Enix.
> 
> Предупреждение1: полное АU, неожиданные родственные связи.  
> Предупрежедние2: фик временно заморожен. В рамках #деньзлогоавтора выкладываю то, что есть. Может это поможет преодолеть писательский блок.

Сефирот зашипел, когда обработанная антисептиком ватка коснулась содранной кожи.  
\- Терпи. – Сухо одернула его Лукреция, когда юноша попытался увернуться. – Как мне надоели твои вечные драки! – Она заклеила ссадину на скуле пластырем. – Готово.  
\- Спасибо.- Мрачно буркнул подросток. – Теперь я могу идти?  
Женщина вздохнула и еще раз посмотрела на сына. Взъерошенный, нескладный, невозможно тощий и высокий, и только глаза сверкают мрачной упрямой решимостью.  
\- Да. – Она стала убирать медикаменты, стараясь не смотреть, как сын морщится, поднимаясь со стула. Слава богам, переломов не было, только ушибы. Лечение сломанных ребер им было бы сейчас просто не по карману.  
\- Иди домой и переоденься. – Она кивнула на некогда белую футболку, которая сейчас была прилично заляпана кровью.  
\- Хорошо. – Сефирот поправил волосы, выбившиеся из «хвоста». Он отвечал практическим машинально. Естественно, домой сейчас он не собирался, тем более, что отчим как раз вернулся со смены в реакторе. Он собирался все-таки забраться на утес, как и рассчитывал, до того, как нарвался на Красавчика Джеки и банду его прихлебателей.  
\- Сефирот, я с тобой разговариваю. – Мать прервала его размышления. – Иди домой и будь добр, постарайся больше не устраивать уличные побоища.  
\- Я и не устраивал! – Огрызнулся юноша. – Они первые начали! Я только защищался!  
«И защищал». Но этого Сефирот уже не сказал, сглотнув подступившие слезы.  
\- Сефи… - голос матери был неожиданно мягким, почти нежным. Таким, каким он был в его детстве, до того, как бедность и пьяные выходки отчима сделали его тусклым, жестким и безжизненным. - Я знаю… Просто… Прошу тебя, будь осторожен, хорошо? – Мать явно не сказала того, что хотела, лишь устало вздохнула.  
В ответ Сефирот просто кивнул, и выскользнул за дверь.

Постояв пару минут прислонившись затылком к стене коридора, он вышел на улицу и побрел в сторону окраины. Поймав краем глаза свое отражение в пыльной витрине, Сефирот еще сильней ссутулился, засунув руки в карманы, стараясь казаться хоть чуточку ниже, чем был на самом деле. Он ненавидел свою внешность почти так же сильно, как ненавидел этот затхлый пыльный город. Нибельхейм не любил его, и со стороны Сефирота это чувство было взаимным. "Колонча", "белобрысый урод", "ублюдок", "сын шлюхи", "мутант" – самые приличные эпитеты, которыми за глаза величали его местные жители, а их дети и его ровесники и одноклассники по детской непосредственности и злобности просто озвучивали слова взрослых ему в лицо, не особо задумываясь над тем, что делали.  
Так случилось и этим утром, когда он наткнулся на местную плейбоистую знаменитость и его свиту. Почему-то Красавчик, сын мера, считал своим долгом при каждой встрече ткнуть его носом в то, как уродски Сефирот выглядел и кем он являлся на самом деле. Ну да, внешность у него была странная, от рождения почти альбинос, и слава богам, хоть глаза были не красные. Однако нормальными их тоже было сложно назвать из-за неестественно вытянутых вертикальных зрачков, почти как у кошки. Да и в остальном он был слишком не похож на остальных. Ну а про то, что мать нагуляла его в столице, все знали благодаря пьяным россказням отчима, который каждого встречного поперечного посвящал в свои семейные тайны, ежели этот встречный соглашался оплатить ему выпивку. Ну да, он женился на Лукреции Стоун, в девичестве Крессент, по расчету, но, как оказалось, просчитался. Нет, когда состоятельное семейство спихнуло на него свою непутевую дочку, они выплатили ему приличную сумму за молчание, но на этом удачная полоса Вирджила Стоуна закончилась, потому что деньги у семейства Крессент через некоторое время тоже закончились. И во всем был виноват кризис и Шин-Ра, построившая тут в горах свой очередной мако-реактор. Дед застрелился из-за долгов, а бабка, подкошенная всем происходящим, долго и мучительно умирала на руках у дочери. И то немногое, что осталось от состояния ушло на лечение и на капризы привередливой старухи, так и не смирившей своей гордыни, привычек и аппетитов. Сколько Сефирот себя помнил, мама всегда плакала, отчим пил, а бабка брюзжала и пилила дочь, словно это она была виновата во всех напастях, что обрушились на их семейство. Внука она просто не признавала, считая проклятьем, посланным им в наказание.

Сефирот потер ладонью ноющие ребра. Да в этот раз его отделали не слабо, но он дал достойный отпор. Если его в клинику шериф притащил за шиворот, то Красавчика Джеки притащили в клинику под капельницей и на каталке. В ту самую клинику, где на трех сменах надрывалась его мать, работая медсестрой, чтобы хоть как-то прокормить себя и сына, и кое-как оплатить жилье. Все, что зарабатывал отчим в реакторе, тот тратил на себя и на алкоголь.  
Сефирот остановился и мрачным взглядом уставился на свое отражение в очередной витрине. Ну ничего, нужно было потерпеть еще чуть-чуть, только дождаться письма с предварительными результатами тестов и вызовом, и вот тогда все изменится. Он собирался выбраться из этой дыры и выбраться как можно скорей, чтобы потом вытащить отсюда мать. Все-таки хорошо, что программа СОЛДЖЕР позволяла дистанционный вызов на экзамены. В том, что вызов будет, Сефирот не сомневался, не было еще таких тестов и экзаменов, которые он не мог сдать. Теперь главное пройти на спонсируемое отделение Академии, то, что Шин-Ра оплачивала сама, холя и лелея самых лучших курсантов. И Сефирот намеревался быть там лучшим. Лучшим представляли общежитие и назначали стипендию, на которую было реально неплохо прожить даже в столице. Ну, запросы у него всегда были небольшие, возможно получится сэкономить и хоть как-то помочь матери…  
Надо было только дождаться, но ждать, как всегда, было трудней всего. Черт, и результаты должны начать рассылать только в начале следующей недели. Сефирот почувствовал, что внутри все скрутило от волнения. Нет, сомневаться нельзя, он должен идти только вперед, потому что у него не было ни места, ни возможности для отступления. Альтернатива – только загнуться на одной из этих пыльных ненавистных улиц в драке или спиться, чередуя запои с работой в реакторе или же сдохнуть от облучения. Там же.  
Он перевел взгляд со своего отражения на то, что было за стеклом. Он остановился у магазина бытовой техники; внутри виднелись торговые ряды с совершенно тут никому ненужными, и, по большому счету, недоступными по цене электроприборами. Как раз напротив окна стена практически под самый потолок была заставлена телевизорами. Почти все были настроены на официальный центральный шинровский канал, транслировавший очередной выпуск новостей. Сефирот не слышал звука, но он знал заставку новостной программы почти по нотам. На экране появилась очередная симпатичная ведущая, щебечущая о чем-то там с приторной приклеенной улыбочкой, которая никак не сочеталась с кадрами, транслируемыми у нее над правым плечом. Похоже, в Вутае произошел очередной теракт. Хоть война и закончилась официально на бумаге два года назад, на деле она все еще шла, и если не в центральной части, то на окраинах точно, перейдя из открытой в партизанскую. Вслух об этом никто не говорил, все просто делали вид, что все в полном порядке.  
Кадры сменялись слишком быстро, чтобы можно было разобрать что-то с такого расстояния, ну да не страшно, скорее всего, сюжет будут повторять в восьмичасовом выпуске. Картинка мелькнула еще раз, показывая кадры с развороченной улицей, перекрытой машинами скорой помощи и армейской полиции, пару раз мелькали фигуры людей в форме миротворческих сил, простые военные и местные полицейские. Сефирот замер, буквально распластавшись по стеклу, он знал, что должны были показать после этого. Они просто не могли его не показать, Генерал сейчас находился в Вутае с официальной командировкой, возглавляя операцию по урегулированию противостояния с мятежниками.  
Кадр сместился, и объективы сфокусировались на стоящей отдельно фигуре. Тут же подскочили репортеры, окружая Генерала и подошедшего к нему заместителя. Вспышки фотокамер мерцали почти беспрерывно, Генерал что-то говорил. Сефирот понял, что слишком долго сдерживал дыхание, легкие болели от недостатка кислорода, а потом камеры показали крупный план, и все это стало не важным, потому что он не мог отвести взгляд от этих небесно-голубых глаз, чей взгляд был холоднее самых жестоких Нибельхеймских морозов. Генерал Клауд Страйф, его герой. Сефирот моргнул, но на видео место Генерала уже занял его заместитель, Зак Фэйр, охотно отвечавший на все вопросы журналистов.  
Все. Юноша выдохнул и отошел от стекла на пару шагов. Он точно знал, что в восемь часов будет смотреть повтор, хоть это и обещало ему непосредственное общение с отчимом. К сожалению, телевизор в доме был всего один.  
Ничего, еще несколько дней и все изменится.

Юноша вновь побрел вверх по улице, время от времени пиная попадающиеся по дороге камни. Из-за угла неожиданно появилась Миссис Хэмптон, соседка, живущая в соседнем от них доме, как раз через переулок. Она катила перед собой коляску с двумя годовалыми близнецами, Марти и Мэтью, которые были уже пятым и шестым ребенком в семье. Увидев перед собой высокого юношу, Мисс Хэмптон немного скривила губы. Сефирот к сожалению находился достаточно близко, чтобы можно было не привлекая внимания быстро перейти на другую сторону, в противном случае такое действие было бы слишком демонстративным. Следом за ней и бакалейной лавки выплыла необъемных размеров мисс Фейв, неизменная спутница миссис Хэмптон. Она была более несдержанна и скорчила при виде юноши презрительную гримасу, словно увидела перед собой что-то мерзкое.  
Сефирот обреченно вздохнул, ему тоже уже было поздно ретироваться на другую сторону дороги, поэтому он продолжил идти дальше. Поравнявшись с женщинами, он приложил руку ко лбу, так, если бы на нем была шляпа и по возможности нейтрально произнес:  
\- Доброго дня, Миссис Хэмптон, доброго дня Мисс Фейв.  
Миссис Хэмптон скривилась, постаравшись изобразить подобие улыбки, и приторным голоском защебетала.  
\- Доброго, доброго. – В конце концов, они были соседями, и она была вынуждена поддерживать иллюзию добрососедских отношений, хотя сказать по чести, она бы предпочла, чтобы в один прекрасный день все семейство Стонов провалилось бы куда-нибудь в ад, вместе с домом и их выблядком. – Чудесный день сегодня, не правда ли? – Цепкий колючий взгляд проинспектировал подростка практически как рентгеном, естественно, от нее не могло укрыться ни потрепанное состояние Сефирота после драки, ни его ушиби и царапины. Кривая усмешка на лице стала еще более кривой. – Как здоровье твоей драгоценной матушки? Я давно ее не видела, надеюсь все в порядке?  
Мисс Фейв, не обремененная столь сложным этикетом межличностных отношений, просто проигнорировала приветствие, демонстративно отвернулась к прилавку и стала изучать его с такой тщательностью, словно от этого зависела, по меньшей мере, судьба всего мира.  
\- Все просто замечательно, Миссис Хэмптон, благодарю Вас. Хорошего дня. – Сефирот протиснулся мимо коляски, старясь не соскользнуть с бордюра в пыльную грязь дороги. Дети, явно напуганные его движением, как по команде истошно завопили в две глотки на ультразвуке.  
\- Ох! Боже ты мой! – Миссис Хэмптон была только рада переключиться на детей.  
Сефирот буквально бегом направился дальше, но, тем не менее, он услышал гневное восклицание толстухи Фэйв, которая явно рассчитывала на то, что он ее услышит.  
\- Ах, Мэри, ты такая благородная! Несмотря ни на что была так мила с этим ублюдком, хотя он до полусмерти напугал детей! Бедные крошки! – Она засюсюкала и потрясла погремушками, от чего дети заревели только сильней. – Чертов бледный урод, ты посмотри только, они же просто в истерике! Надо срочно идти в церковь, вдруг это чертово отродье их сглазило?! Ах, как я жалею, что мэр отменил восьмую поправку! Монстру не место в нашем городе! Да и его бесстыжей матери тоже!  
Миссис Хэмптон шикнула на подругу, чуть обернувшись назад.  
\- Да тише ты, Присцилла! В конце концов, мы же образованные современные люди! Как можно нести такую чушь? – Она усиленно трясла погремушкой, старясь отвлечь детей. – Хотя все же доля здравого смысла в твоих словах есть. Душечка, помоги мне, нам надо как можно быстрей отыскать пастора Брэдли.

Окончание разговора юноша не слышал, он побежал, стараясь выбраться из этого чертового города. Глаза странно жгло, и Сефирот старался изо всех сил убедить себя, что это просто пыльный ветер бьет в лицо, а вовсе не слезы. Ведь он уже привык к тому, что про него думали и говорили, ну с чего бы ему теперь расстраиваться?  
Быстрей и быстрей, он бежал вверх, не разрешая себе останавливаться и перевести дух. Он вылетел за ограду и направился к горе. Свернув с тропы, сокращая путь, он продирался черед сухой кустарник. Ему нужно было как можно скорее попасть в свое убежище, туда, где его никто не будет видеть. Буквально взлетев по откосу, он забрался на уступ, ободрав ладони о камни и колючки, торчащие из расщелин. Добравшись до верха, он рухнул на колени, с трудом дыша. Сердце стучало как бешеное.  
Нет, он не будет плакать! Ему все равно, ему плевать на этих глупых куриц и их слова! Плевать!  
Сефирот с силой сжал кулаки, чувствуя как ногти царапают и без того покарябанные ладони. Он не урод, черт их побери! Мать объяснила ему, что это просто генетический сбой из-за того, что она работала в лаборатории, не знаю, что уже была беременной. Не монстр! Не…  
Горячая капелька скатилось по носу. Юноша свернулся клубком, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Но слез больше не было, он уже давным-давно все их выплакал. И это к лучшему. Просто в этот раз он не был готов, в этот раз он слишком отвлекся, расслабился, думая о том, как выберется отсюда. Больше он не допустит подобной ошибки, с этой секунды он всегда будет начеку, всегда будет собранным, готовым дать отпор. Он уже сейчас достаточно сильный, а станет еще сильней. Нет, он больше не будет никому ничего доказывать, это было совершенно не нужно. Разве что только себе. А люди пусть принимают его таким, какой он есть.

Сефирот не знал, сколько он вот так пролежал, не заметив, как уснул. Черт, надо было торопиться домой, он не представлял, сколько было времени, но ему надо было успеть до восьми, а вокруг уже стало смеркаться. Но в горах всегда быстро темнеет.  
По возможности осторожно он спустился вниз, сломать себе что-нибудь в темноте было бы самой большой глупостью. Тем более сейчас.  
Улицы были пустынны, витрины закрыты на ночь решетчатыми щитами, все жители уже заперлись по домам, готовясь отправиться ко сну. Тусклые фонари плохо разгоняли влажную вечернюю неуютную мглу. Из долины уже стал подниматься туман, и Сефирот поежился. Сейчас и без того не красивый город являл собой вовсе малопривлекательное зрелище. Эдакий город-призрак из какого-нибудь дешевого фильма ужасов, которые постоянно крутили по местному кабельному каналу. Нет, он не боялся, совсем, даже если бы на него из-за поворота сейчас выскочил бы какой-нибудь зомби или монстр, просто… это было неприятно. Отогнав эти мысли подальше, Сефирот выпрямится и расправил плечи, это придало ему большую уверенность в своих силах. Быстрым шагом он направился к дому. В конце концов, когда он станет СОЛДЖЕРом, ему и не с такими вещами придется иметь дело, и маленький провинциальный городок, утонувший в зловещего вида тумане, покажется милой светлой детской сказкой.  
Уже подходя к дому, Сефирот понял, что опаздывает. Часы с центральной башни мэрии глухо со скрипом пробили восемь ударов. Юноша взлетел по ступенькам черного хода и распахнул дверь. Вдруг, вечерний выпуск новостей, которым были заняты все его мысли, немедленно ушел на второй план.  
В доме кричали, и довольно громко. Сефирот замер. Отчим что-то пьяно орал, перемежая невнятную речь ругательствами. Мама старалась что-то возразить, но тот буквально затыкал ее, не давая сказать и слова. Раздался звук бьющегося стекла, за которым последовали глухой удар и короткий женский крик, а потом что-то упало. Юноша бросился в гостиную, и чуть было не споткнулся о лежащую на полу мать. В комнате царил полный кавардак, журнальный столик был перевернут, кресла раскиданы, на полу какие-то осколки, опрокинутый телевизор моргал полосками сбитой настройки, и все это сопровождал резкий и неприятный запах спиртного.  
Отчим в очередной раз замахнулся, но Сефирот перехватил его руку.  
\- Прекрати! – Лицо обдало тошнотворным перегаром, мужчина ошалело захлопал глазами.  
\- Ах, ты, гаденыш! – Лицо Вирджила еще сильнее налилось красным, так, что Сефироту на секунду показалось, что у того сейчас кровь носом пойдет. Одутловатое лицо исказилось. – Ах ты, сукин сын! – Отчим вывернулся и ударил его по лицу, юноша не устояв отлетел к стене. – Ты что себе позволяешь?!  
\- Вирджил, прекрати!! – В отчаянии закричала мать.  
Сефирот не успел прикрыться, в живот врезался острый мысок сапога, вышибая из легких воздух.  
– Остановись! – Лукреция вскочила и повисла у мужа на плечах. – Пожалуйста, прекрати! Вирджил, не надо-о-о-о!  
\- Ублюдок! – Сефирот сжался и перевернулся, второй удар он получил уже по спине. – Вздумал указывать мне в моем собственном доме?!  
\- Вирджил, не надо! – Лукреция плакала, не отпуская пьяного. – Пожалуйста, я виновата! Не бей его, не надо! Я виновата!  
Мужчина отмахнулся, и Лукреция буквально отлетела к другой стене.  
\- Заткнись, сука! – Он обернулся к жене, съежившейся в углу. Сефирот постарался встать, перед глазами прыгали цветные точки и его весьма сильно тошнило. Ничего, не в первый раз. Во рту было неприятно солоно, и юноша машинально облизал губы; нижняя была разбита. Черт, если бы он сегодня не подрался, смог бы сейчас дать более адекватный отпор, но избитое уже сегодня тело подвело, и теперь он не мог подняться.  
Мама что-то продолжала кричать, он плохо понимал что, но удары прекратились. Через несколько мгновений входная дверь с треском захлопнулась. Отчим ушел, понял Сефирот.  
На его плечо осторожно легла рука, и он инстинктивно дернулся, уходя от прикосновения.  
\- Сефи, это я. – Голос Лукреции был хриплым и заплаканным. Сефирот расслабился. – Повернись ко мне, ну…  
Он повернулся, позволяя матери осмотреть его лицо. Дышать было больно.  
\- Сефирот?.. – Она потянула его футболку вверх, ощупывая то место, куда пришелся удар ноги.  
\- Я в... в норме. – Прохрипел парень. – Он опять забрал все деньги, да?  
Мать ничего не ответила, продолжая осматривать его. Значит забрал.  
Сефирот откинулся спиной на стену и закрыл глаза. Замечательно, теперь у них нет денег для того чтобы внести квартплату.  
\- Перелома нет, слава всем богам. – Лукреция облегченно вздохнула и притянула сына в объятия.  
\- Когда надо платить домовладельцу? – Парень почувствовал, как плечи матери опять затряслись, но она справилась с рыданиями.  
\- Не... не страшно, плату за аренду я спрятала на работе, не волнуйся. Это… это были другие деньги. – Она все равно тихо всхлипнула.  
\- Другие? – Сефирот непонимающе нахмурился.  
\- Это должен был быть подарок на твое семнадцатилетие. – Лукреция вытерла глаза ладонью. – Видимо он увидел, где я их прячу.  
\- Мам, зачем ты с ним живешь? – Юноша отстранился и посмотрел в ее лицо, некогда красивое, но рано постаревшее, с печатью постоянной печали.  
\- Мы уже не раз об этом говорили, Сефирот. – Лукреция осторожно поднялась. – Не будем снова. – Она обернулась к сыну и легонько погладила его по щеке. – Иди к себе. Я сейчас принесу тебе обезболивающее, потом немного приберусь тут.  
Юноша отрицательно замотал головой.  
\- Я тебе помогу.  
Через четверть часа им удалось совместными усилиями навести относительный порядок и проветрить комнату. Сефирот отказался от таблеток, не так уж все это болело и вообще, нужно было учится терпеть боль. После этого он поднялся к себе и обессилено рухнул на софу.  
Ему надо подождать еще три дня. Всего три дня. Несмотря на то, что время было еще не позднее, Сефирот быстро провалился в мутный беспокойный сон.


	2. Рано или поздно все станет понятно, все станет на свои места и выстроится в единую красивую схему, как кружева

Сефирот лежал на полу у себя в комнате и отстраненно наблюдал за тем, как меняется цвет у потолка, окрашенного лучами заходящего солнца. Еще немного и они исчезнут совсем. Он вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
Вечер понедельника. Сегодня письма не принесли. Юноша изо всех сил старался себя убедить, что так рано его и не могли принести. Хоть курьерская служба Шин-Ра и была самой быстрой, на их захолустье это не распространялось.  
Завтра, оно непременно будет завтра.  
Совсем стемнело, и теперь на потолке были видны тусклые, слабо светящиеся фосфорные звездочки. Они практически выгорели за десять с лишним лет. Мать наклеила их, когда они только-только переехали сюда после продажи дома. Он плохо помнил это время, ему было четыре или пять лет. С тех пор его комната изменилась до неузнаваемости, он избавился почти от всего, что напоминало ему о детстве. Ото всего, кроме этих чертовых звездочек. Почему-то именно они заставляли его собираться с духом в самые сложные моменты его жизни. Они словно подмигивали и говорили: "эй, парень, не все так плохо, держись!".  
И он держался.  
Отчим отсутствовал дома уже пять дней, в городе его тоже не было. Это ему сказала мать, поскольку все это время Сефирот не выходил из дома. С одной стороны, он боялся пропустить почтальона, если тот вдруг принесет письмо раньше, а с другой, раз отчима не было в доме, ему не требовалось укрываться на своем утесе. Скорее всего, Вирджил укатил в соседний город, и не вернется, пока не пропьет все деньги. Где-то в глубине души Сефирот мрачно надеялся, что уж в этот раз отчим точно не вернется. Упьется, наконец, до смерти, или кто-нибудь прирежет его в пьяной драке, что угодно, лишь бы он больше не появился на пороге, злой как тысяча бахамутов, страдающий от похмелья. Заросший щетиной, ободранный и воняющий так, словно ночевал в сточной канаве у чокобушен.  
Внизу хлопнула входная дверь, на лестнице послышались легкие шаги. Сефирот внутренне расслабился. Это мать вернулась со смены.  
\- Сефи? Ты дома? - Голос у матери впервые за несколько месяцев был спокойным. Все же, как она не скрывала, отсутствие мужа было для нее более желанным, нежели его присутствие.  
\- Да-а, мам. - Сефирот сел.  
\- Ты ужинал? - Шаги прошелестели вниз, на кухне послышался шум воды, а потом звук чайника, который поставили на плиту.  
\- Не-ет. - Юноша подобрал лежащую рядом на полу книгу, заложил нужную страницу и аккуратно положил на стол. Он и не обедал, так и проторчал с самого утра у себя на чердаке, читая. Сефирот задумчиво погладил переплет книги: "Тактика и действие. История войн". Он знал книгу практически наизусть, и все равно, раз за разом брал ее из библиотеки и перечитывал. Как и другие, которые хоть как-то были связаны с военным делом. Мисс Монтгомери, древняя старушка, работавшая библиотекаршей, наверное, единственная, кроме учителя литературы, относилась к нему по-человечески, разрешала ему брать книги домой даже из читального зала. Так было с самого первого раза, когда он пришел в библиотеку, девятилетний сопляк, и попросил у нее именно эту книгу. "Тактика и действие. История войн". С тех пор он прочел чуть ли не половину всех книг, благо городская библиотека после последнего пожара не отличалась особым разнообразием, но все равно "Тактика" была самой любимой. Собственно, именно его начитанность и помогла Сефироту найти общий язык с мистером Кроули, с виду неприятным, а на самом деле весьма умным и образованным человеком, которого лихая судьба занесла в этот забытый богами город, да так тут и бросила. Именно он помог продраться через дебри иносказаний и тайны двойного смысла всех произведений, которые прочел его ученик.

Живот неожиданно громко объявил Сефироту о том, что его растущему организму, хочет он того, или не хочет, требуется еда.  
Не долго думая, он спустился внизу. Лукреция хлопотала по хозяйству, что-то соображая на ужин. Сефирот подошел и чмокнул ее в щеку.  
\- Как прошел день? - Он достал свою кружку из сушилки.  
\- Замечательно, Мисс Уотсон в очередной раз жаловалась на мигрень, а мистер Брабс в очередной раз поранился в своем гараже.  
Сефирот только хмыкнул. Все как всегда. Он повернулся к столу и замер, ровно посередине лежал большой белый конверт с весьма характерной маркировкой. Сердце рухнуло куда-то в пятки. Как?..  
Мать по-прежнему продолжала суетилась у плиты.  
\- Мам? - Юноша непонимающе обернулся. - Откуда?..  
\- Почтальон принес его сегодня мне на работу, аргументируя тем, что мне стоит знать о том, что собирается выкинуть мой непутевый сын. Так он сказал. - Она невесело усмехнулась и выключила воду. - Почему ты ничего не сказал?  
Сефирот невольно вздрогнул. Он и сам не знал почему. Нет, вернее знал, он не думал, что мать станет его отговаривать или что-то в этом роде, просто он хотел сам, первый раз в своей жизни, принять взрослое решение.  
\- Значит СОЛДЖЕР? - Лукреция вздохнула. Ее сын, точно так же как и она в юности, летел на огонь Шин-Ра, поверив пропаганде. Она подавила в себе желание начать сразу же его отговаривать. В конце концов, если не получилось у нее, может получится у сына? Она не была врагом своему ребенку, и поэтому хотела, чтобы он выбрался из Нибельхейма. - Откроешь?  
Сефирот медленно и осторожно взял конверт, словно тот мог взорваться у него в руках. Так же медленно он потянул за ленту, вскрывая послание. Первым на руки выпал билет.  
Получилось. Сердце сделало радостный кульбит. Получилось!  
Юноша посмотрел на мать, но Лукреция отвела взгляд и медленно опустилась на стул.  
\- Когда... когда ты… ? - у нее чуть подрагивали руки, когда она взяла кружку с водой.  
\- Не знаю. - Честно ответил Сефирот. Сейчас больше всего ему хотелось уйти к себе наверх и хорошенько изучить документы. Он успел заметить, что билет на самолет был с открытой датой, значит, он мог выезжать хоть завтра?  
\- Мам, я пойду к себе, ладно? - Он вцепился в конверт с такой силой, словно боялся, что тот исчезнет.  
\- Конечно.  
Быстрее, чем сам того хотел, юноша взлетел по лестнице на второй этаж. Высыпав бумаги на стол, он внимательно изучил каждую. Весь необходимый пакет документов он давно уже собрал, значит, сейчас ему нужно было только заполнить анкету, чтобы не тратить потом на это время. Дальше следовало определиться с маршрутом. Первым делом нужно было добраться до аэропорта в Коста-дель-Соль. Междугородняя автостанция находилась в соседнем городе, и Сефирот знал, что рейсы на восточное побережье были три раза в неделю. На сборы оставался только сегодняшний вечер и завтрашнее утро, хотя ему и брать-то особо было нечего, а все что нужно, уже давно подготовлено.  
В дверь тихо постучали.  
\- Можно войти?  
\- Конечно. - Сефирот аккуратно сложил документы обратно в конверт, оставив только билеты.  
Лукреция осторожно подошла к столу.  
Сефирот не мог придумать, чтобы такого особенного следовало сейчас сказать, и поэтому просто сказал правду.  
\- Я уезжаю завтра. - Мать кивнула. Еще несколько минут они молчали, а потом Лукреция положила рядом с ним на стол небольшую карточку. Юноша изумленно посмотрел на небольшой кусок пластика. Банковская карта?  
\- Это тебе. - Лукреция осторожно погладила сына по голове. - Я всегда знала, что этот день рано или поздно наступит. Поэтому решила подготовиться заранее.  
Юноша непонимающе уставился в ответ.  
\- Сумма небольшая, всего пятнадцать тысяч, но это лучше, чем ничего. Ты же не думаешь, что я отпущу тебя совсем с пустыми руками? - Она грустно улыбнулась.  
\- Мам, тебе они нужнее...  
\- И не вздумай! Ты возьмешь деньги, поедешь в Мидгар и добьешься всего, о чем мечтаешь! Ты меня понял? - Она еще раз улыбнулась.  
Сефирот молча кивнул.  
\- Ну и чудесно. - Чуть шелестя юбками, мать тихо вышла из комнаты, оставив юношу в полном изумлении.

Этой ночью он плохо спал, постоянно ворочался и просыпался, стараясь прогнать остатки дурных снов, в которых он или опаздывал на самолет, или не успевал вовремя сдать документы, и все в том же духе, и только ближе к утру ему удалось немного подремать без навязчивых сновидений. Когда он проснулся и спустился вниз, на столе на кухне его ждал завтрак и записка от матери, состоявшая из одного слова: "Удачи". Она ушла на работу, не став его будить, и Сефирот догадывался почему: ей было так проще, длительных проводов она не хотела.  
Ну что же, пора.  
Через полчаса он стоял на пороге с небольшой спортивной сумкой на плече. Еще раз окинув взглядом дом, он вышел на крыльцо. Дверь тихо щелкнула за спиной, словно отрезая всю его прошлую жизнь. Юноша поудобней перехватил ремень и уверенным шагом направился к остановке.

До конечной станции в Коста-дель-Соль юноша добрался без приключений через два с половиной дня. К тому времени, как он выбрался из ненавистного автобуса, спина у него просто отваливалась. Так как ему пришлось купить самый дешевый билет, всю дорогу он сидел в самом хвосте, где больше всего трясло, и совершенно некуда было деть ноги. Там даже людям с обычным ростом было неудобно, так что Сефироту пришлось и вовсе не сладко. Но с другой стороны, место было у окна, и всю дорогу он наблюдал за тем, как меняется местность и природа вокруг. Это было весьма познавательно.  
Побережье встретило его немыслимой жарой, раскаленным песком и обжигающим солнцем. Сначала он даже почувствовал сильный дискомфорт, когда резво выпрыгнул на улицу из охлажденного кондиционером салона. Привыкший к холодному сухому горному воздуху, он даже растерялся сначала: влажная жара почти тропиков в первые секунды показалась если не адом, то местом очень близким к нему. Свитер пришлось снять сразу, ибо в противном случае ему грозил тепловой удар. Пока он бегал по станции в поисках транспорта, следующего до аэропорта, пришлось избавиться и от рубашки.  
Шаттл в аэропорт был только через час. Парень купил билет и только после этого позволил себе немного расслабиться. Пить хотелось просто зверски, но ничего похоже на магазин в округе не наблюдалось, зато в большом количестве тут были разнообразные автоматы, в которых продавалась практически все, начиная от соков и заканчивая едой и презервативами. На бутылку воды мелочи хватило, а вот на еду нет. Сефирот осмотрелся в поисках банкомата. Кажется, пришло время пустить в ход подарок матери. Конечно, денег было жалко, но есть все равно хотелось сильней.  
Пока он ковырялся с настройками, за ним даже успела скопиться очередь. Но вопреки его ожиданиям, люди спокойно ждали, не шикали на него и не подгоняли. Казалось, что они вообще его не замечали, а просто ждали своей очереди. В глубине души он опасался, что здесь, на большой земле, люди будут шарахаться от него или показывать пальцем, так же как это было в Нибельхеме. Но его вовсе не замечали, а после того, в процессе поисков он наткнулся на довольно странно одетую компанию подростков, где у одной из девушек волосы были вообще ярко-розового цвета, понял, что больше может не беспокоиться по поводу своей внешности, тут он не был самым странным.  
До отправления оставалось еще около двадцати минут, и Сефирот решил, что вполне может спокойно перекусить. Он купил что-то, что не показалось ему совсем уж несъедобным, и устроился в тенечке.  
Шаттл подали точно секунда в секунду. Он разительно отличался от автобуса, на котором Сефирот добирался сюда. По сравнению с этим гладким, блестящим техногенным хищником раздолбанная колымага с гудящим кондиционером казалась, по меньшей мере, ископаемым. А еще там не было деления на зоны по стоимости, так что парень с комфортом устроился на переднем сидении. Двигался шаттл тоже совсем иначе, мягко и плавно.

Аэропорт встретил его шумом двигателей самолетов и невообразимой толпой, Сефирот даже растерялся сначала. Они никогда в жизни не видел столько людей сразу, даже на главном празднике города не собиралось и одной десятой части. Все куда-то спешили, по громкой связи то и дело объявляли отбытие или прибытие очередного рейса. Прилично поплутав, Сефирот все же добрался до справочной, он решил не рисковать с автоматической активацией билета, поэтому обратился к операционистке. Та выслушала его с вежливой улыбкой.  
\- Разумеется, мистер... - Она вопросительно приподняла бровь.  
Сефирот на секунду растерялся.  
\- Э-ээ, Стоун. - До сего момента к нему еще никто не обращался "мистер".  
\- Мистер Стоун. - Она кивнула и быстро защелкала клавишами. - Так, посмотрим. Стандартная резервация Шин-Ра, эконом класс. Так, есть, ближайший рейс через четыре с половиной часа, время полета шесть двадцать семь, прибытие в Мидгар в двадцать часов сорок минут по местному времени. Вас это устраивает?  
Сефирот кивнул.  
\- Отлично, тогда я попрошу ваше удостоверение личности и официальный вызов от Приемной комиссии. - Она взяла документы и сверила информацию с коммом. - Все верно. - После чего она быстро пропечатала данные в билете. - Начиная с сегодняшнего дня ваш билет активирован, использовать его в обратный конец можно будет еще в течение шести месяцев, при условии наличия мест в блоке резервации на любой интересующий вас рейс из Мидгара до Коста-дель-Соль. Чтобы использовать его, вам нужно будет просто обратится к стойке регистрации в аэропорту Мидгара или же оформить самостоятельно на любом автоматизированном комм-терминале по бронированию и продаже билетов. - Она с улыбкой вернула все документы обратно вместе с билетом.  
\- Благодарю. - Сефирот улыбнулся в ответ. - Но не думаю, что мне это потребуется.  
\- Конечно, мистер Стоун, как вам будет угодно. Спасибо что воспользовались услугами справочной службы. Приятного дня и хорошего полета. - Она кокетливо подмигнула юноше.  
\- Вам спасибо. - Еще больше растерялся Сефирот. Ведь она с ним не флиртовала, нет? По возможности быстрей он сгреб документы и отошел в сторону, убирая их в сумку. Или же все-таки флиртовала? Он незаметно обернулся, девушка еще пару раз посмотрела на него, хотя к ней уже подошел другой человек со своим вопросом.  
Сефирот неверяще покачал головой. Не может этого быть. До этого момента девушки на него вообще не смотрели, и это если мягко сказать. С чего бы вдруг что-то изменилось?  
Чтобы отвлечь себя от этих мыслей, юноша еще раз достал билет и сверился с часами. Да, вылет через четыре часа, регистрация на рейс начиналась за два часа до вылета.  
Сефирот направился к залу ожидания, насколько он успел заметить, кресла там выглядели весьма удобно.  
Они и были чертовки удобными, его даже немного разморило по жаре. Однако когда объявили номер его рейса, Сефирот оказался в очереди одним из первых.  
Кресла в авиалайнере были не менее удобными, хотя места для ног и было маловато. У него опять была сама дешевая зона. И слава всем богам, что хоть так, сам бы он покупку даже такого билета не потянул. Черт, а ведь еще три года назад все желающие добирались на экзамены самостоятельно. Нет, он бы и без этого все равно добрался бы. Морем, через Джунон, а дальше на перекладных до столицы. Времени ушло бы в четыре раза больше, но это его не пугало.  
Парень пристегнулся и устроился удобней, по максимуму комфортно расположив ноги, и откинул голову на спинку кресла. Хотелось спать.

Собственно, взлет и основную часть пути он проспал. Стюардесса разбудила его уже тогда, когда они начали снижаться.  
Юноша посмотрел в иллюминатор, но не увидел ничего, кроме плотного серого облака под крылом. Цвет был неестественный, да и плотность субстанции под крылом самолета ставила под сомнение ее естественное происхождение.  
Смог, понял Сефирот, не облака и не тучи, а смог. Удавка на столице, про которую ходили легенды даже в самых отдаленных уголках Гайи. Пелена, которая уже больше пятидесяти лет не давала горожанам увидеть солнце днем или луну и звезды ночью, только их туманные призраки.  
Аэробус плавно коснулся земли и приятный электронный женский голос защебетал:  
\- Дамы и господа, наш аэробус совершил посадку в международном аэропорту Нью-Мидгар. Местное время двадцать часов двадцать восемь минут. Температура за бортом плюс двадцать два градуса. Капитан корабля и команда желает вам приятного дня и благодарит за то, что воспользовались услугами авиакомпании "Шин-Ра Эйрлайнс". Напоминаем всем иногородним, прибывшим в столицу, что вам необходимо зарегистрироваться по прибытии на любом комм-терминале...  
Дальше юноша уже не слушал. Он поднялся на ноги и достал сумку. Разгрузку багажа ему не нужно было ждать, поэтому он прямиком направился к стойкам регистрации. С комом разобраться оказалось довольно просто. Механизм сам считал информацию с удостоверения личности и выплюнул небольшое уведомление. Сефирот аккуратно сложил все это в сумку.  
Ну что же, он тут. Здравствуй, Мидгар.  
Сердце в очередной раз радостно ухнуло куда-то в желудок. Автоматические двери сработали на движение и быстро разъехались в разные стороны. Первое что поразило Сефирота, так это жуткая вонь, которая ударила в нос. Казалось, что воздух просто до невозможности пересыщен различными запахами. Гарь, нечистоты, странные запахи еды и везде неуловимо чувствовался тонкий, сладковато-пряный аромат отработанного мако. Мако было везде. В каждой лампочке, автомате у стены, проезжавших мимо автомобилях. Даже уличные лотки возле аэропорта все работали на портативных мако-генераторах. С непривычки его стало слегка подташнивать, и заныли виски.  
\- Боже, как они этим дышат? - Пробормотал юноша. После очищенного кондиционерами воздуха аэропорта дышать действительно было трудно. И к этому ему еще предстояло привыкнуть.

Забросив сумку на плечо, Сефирот уверенным шагом направился к станции. Несмотря на позднее время, людей вокруг было невообразимое количество, даже больше, чем он видел в аэропорту Коста-дель-Соль. Многоликая толпа шумела и толкалась. Парень сначала даже растерялся в этом людском потоке. Ему было непривычно, что никто и не думал оглянуться и извиниться, если случайно толкнул его плечом или задел сумкой, все бежали по своим делам, не обращая внимания ни на что. Женщины, усталые, нагруженные сумками, торопились к семьям, мужчины, неулыбчивые и мрачные, после рабочей смены также спешили быстрей оказаться дома.  
Разобраться в хитросплетении схемы поездов оказалось не так просто, так что Сефироту в очередной раз прошлось воспользоваться услугами справочной. Но в отличие от операционистки в солнечном приморском городе, откуда он улетал, девушки, работавшие в Мидгаре, были хмурыми и отстраненными, они монотонно выдавали информацию, даже не поднимая глаз. Что еще удивило Сефирота, так это странная землистая бледность горожан. Скорее всего, это связано с безумным ритмом жизни мегаполиса и отсутствием нормального солнца, рассудил юноша. Казалось, что улыбка на лице была еще большей ценностью, нежели гили, вокруг которых крутилась вся жизнь столицы.  
Разобравшись с маршрутом и купив карту и билет, Сефирот вошел на станцию. Давка была невероятной. Похоже было на то, что больше сюда народа уже не влезет, но люди все прибывали и прибывали, первые ряды стояли уже практически на самом краю платформы. Сефирот даже испугался на секунду, что с визгом и грохотом подъехавший поезд просто сметет их всех на рельсы. Как только двери открылись, парня буквально внесли в вагон, он даже сделать ничего не смог, когда людской поток подхватил его и втащил внутрь. Ему чудом удалось зацепиться за поручень, чтобы его не унесло в самую середину, через пару остановок ему надо было сделать пересадку.  
Людей вокруг столпилось такое количество, что даже дышать было трудно, не говоря уже о том, чтобы пошевелиться. Его немаленький рост хотя бы позволял возвышаться над толпой. Впрочем, дышать в душном вагоне и без нее было бы нечем, тут неприятный запах был еще более концентрированным, и вдобавок к нему примешивался запах человеческих тел. На нужной остановке парню пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы выбраться. Похоже теперь он начал понимать, почему все вокруг так толкались и при этом не обращали на тычки и удары никакого внимания, это было неотъемлемой частью жизни города, иначе было просто никак. Буквально вывалившись на платформу, юноша еле перевел дух, сзади на него налетел невысокий паренек, ругнувшись, чтобы тот поторапливался и не задерживал людей, и быстро исчез в низком переходе. Сефирот замер. Что-то было не так. Он быстро проверил карман джинсов, кошелька не было.  
\- Что за черт?! - Может он его обронил в толпе? Он обернулся, но на полу ничего не было. - О, не может этого быть! - Простонал парень.  
Вместе с кошельком в небытие ушла половина его денег, та, что он снял с карты. Поезд с грохотом исчез в тоннеле, уходящем вниз.  
\- В следующий раз будьте осторожней, молодой человек. Этих ловкачей тут как грязи.- Сефирот оглянулся на невысокого полноватого мужчину, стоящего справа от него, который не смог влезть в предыдущий поезд и теперь ждал следующего. - Эти ловкачи специализируются на приезжих. - Он невесело усмехнулся. - Мой вам совет, никогда ничего не носите в карманах, если это из них можно вытащить.  
\- Откуда..? - Удивился Сефирот  
\- Откуда я знаю, что ты приезжий? Поезд из аэропорта, сумка в руках и взгляд, полный веры и надежды отыскать лучшую судьбу. Когда-то давно, когда я приехал сюда, сам точно также попался, на этой же самой станции. - Мужчина мрачно усмехнулся. С невообразимым грохотом новый поезд выкатился из туннеля, юношу отнесло в сторону, и он даже не смог ничего ответить, мужчина исчез в толпе.  
\- Ну, просто замечательно. - Его еще раз толкнули, и он поспешил ретироваться к стене. М-да, видимо до этого момента ему слишком везло, и видимо он таки исчерпал свой запас везения на сегодня. И все же Сефирот искренне надеялся, что неприятности на этом закончатся. Денег конечно было безумно жаль, но зато урок он получил весьма показательный.  
Еще пару раз сверившись с картой, юноша отправился дальше. Но фортуна, похоже, действительно решила оставить его, и он еще полчаса блуждал по хитросплетениям переходов, стараясь найти нужную линию и платформу. Спрашивать тут было не у кого, а останавливать прохожих он постеснялся, уж больно лица у людей были неприветливыми. Он почти выбился из сил, когда нашел верную дорогу. Время приближалось к одиннадцати, и Сефирот стал спешить. Он не знал, до какого часа работала Академия и ее приемный пункт, но он искренне надеялся, что еще не опоздал, в противном случае ему грозила ночевка на улице. Не то чтобы это его пугало, просто улицы ночной столицы не были самым безопасным местом для ночлега, даже по сравнению с горами. Порой монстры были не так опасны, как могли быть опасны люди.  
К тому времени, как Сефирот выбрался из подземки, благополучно перевалило за полночь. Он дошел до ворот Академии только из чистого упрямства, да и то, только для того, чтобы поцеловать наглухо закрытые ворота.


	3. Любое приключение должно с чего-либо начаться… банально, но даже здесь это правда…

Сефирот осмотрелся. Слева от ворот находился информационный стенд, изучив который, юноша понял, что мог бы и не спешить, потому что время приема закончилось еще четыре часа назад.  
Он вздохнул. Похоже, что ему по любому пришлось бы провести ночь на улице, даже с учетом тех денег, что у него украли, он бы все равно не смог устроиться в гостинице. Разве что можно было податься в нижние уровни, по слухам, там можно было найти ночлег намного дешевле, но и риска в этом мероприятии было больше. Мидгарские трущобы не то место, куда стоит спускаться, про них давно ходило немало всяческих леденящих кровь историй.  
Вздохнув, Сефирот побрел вверх по улице, вдали виднелись опоры моста. В конце концов, если пойдет дождь, ему будет где укрыться, к тому же, это было не так далеко, а утром он первым делом отправится к заветным воротом.  
Еще дальше маячили очертания Шин-Ра Билдинг, чья макушка поблескивала в сизой темноте ночи, подсвеченная огнями так, что создавалось впечатление, будто вокруг нее клубится разноцветный световой ореол.  
Перейдя на другую сторону дороги, Сефирот еще раз оглянулся. Теперь из-за забора было видно центральное, самое высокое здание и несколько крыш стоящих поблизости одинаковых домов. Общежития или казармы? Сефирот не был уверен, как это следовало правильно называть. Здание самой Академии отличалось строгими правильными, можно сказать аскетичными формами, никаких украшений, собственно, оно выглядело точь-в-точь, как на фотографии в проспекте.  
Неожиданно, ворота открылись, так что стал виден кусочек внутреннего двора, большая забетонированная площадка с разметкой на ней. Видимо это был плац, подумал Сефирот. Из-за угла на дорогу плавно вырулила огромная машина с официальным логотипом вооруженных сил Шин-Ры вместо номеров. Юноша понял, что смотрит на машину с отвисшей челюстью, до этого момента таких мощных красавиц он видел только на обложках журналов. Погодите… логотип вместо номеров?! Автомобиль, низко и утробно урча мотором, проехал мимо.  
Он проследил за исчезающими в темноте огоньками фар. На таких машинах возили только высшее командование. Неужели?..  
От мысли, что только что мимо него, возможно, мог проехать сам Генерал, Сефирота бросило в холодный пот, но через секунду юноша мысленно себя отругал.  
Нет, Генерал находился сейчас в Вутае, он просто не мог оказаться внутри этой машины. Да и зачем ему? Скорее всего, за обучение курсантов отвечал какой-нибудь высокопоставленный офицер, приближенный к командованию, возможно, кто-то из СОЛДЖЕРов Первого класса.  
Это немного разочаровывало, куда как приятней было бы думать, что это все же был Генерал, и что Сефироту хоть на секунду удалось оказаться к нему так близко, как он и не мечтал даже.  
Еще раз вздохнув, он продолжил плестись по улице. Все же он прилично устал, перелет и вся эта беготня по подземке его вымотали. Мост миражом виднелся где-то впереди. Через три квартала Сефирот понял, что ошибся в определении расстояния. Еще через два, у него возникли подозрения, что он вообще идет не туда, потому что дорога круто поворачивала вправо, а вдали шумела какая-то центральная магистраль. Мост же теперь находился слева, в его направлении уходили две более узкие односторонние дороги, и скорее всего они шли через жилые кварталы, потому что там было заметно тише и темнее. Не особо раздумывая, парень свернул налево, выбирая ту дорогу, которая была лучше освещена. Хоть он и не в трущобах, а в Верхнем городе, но рисковать не хотелось. Тем более что его цель уже была близка. 

Сефирот шел, погруженный в собственные мысли, поэтому не сразу заметил, что звук его шагов отдается странным несинхронным эхом. Сефирот замер и обернулся. Он и не заметил, как прошел жилую часть, теперь вокруг были какие-то промышленные строения, впереди виднелся мост и изгибающееся шоссе, сверкающее множеством фар проезжающих мимо машин.  
Из темноты проявились три фигуры, и Сефирот внутренне напрягся. Похоже, удача окончательно его оставила. Юноша собрался и стал медленно отступать, инстинктивно прижимаясь к забору, чтобы обезопасить спину. У него еще был шанс уйти вверх по улице. Но из-за угла с другой стороны вышли еще двое. Сефирот с досадой поморщился, он оказался в ловушке, как пару дней назад в Нибельхейме. Юноша продолжал отступать к стене. Постепенно все они оказались в круге света от мерцающего фонаря, и он смог разглядеть ночных визитеров. Ничем не примечательные лица, не отмеченные печатью интеллекта. Сефирот сконцентрировался на самом высоком и видимо самом старшем из парней, он был если не его ровесником, то явно не на много старше. Одет главарь был явно лучше своих друзей, шире в плечах и с некоторой претензией на красоту, если бы не массивный подбородок.  
\- Хей, парниша, - усмехнулся главарь, - закурить не найдется?  
\- Сожалею, но я не курю.  
\- Жаль. Я вот курю. - Парень нехорошо усмехнулся. - Ну, значит подсоби мелочью.  
\- Извините парни, сам на нулях. В метро кошелек вытащили. - Возможно все же получится избежать драки, если он даст им понять, что денег у него нет. Их ведь действительно считай, что не было.  
\- Да неужели? - Ухмылка главаря стала еще шире. - А может, все же проверим? - Он сделал пару шагов к Сефироту, с шелестом развернулась цепь, которую тот держал в кулаке. - Не надо жмотиться, ага...  
\- Я кажется, понятно объяснил, денег у меня нет.  
\- Жаль. - Притворно вздохнул противник. - Я ведь хотел по-хорошему. - Цепь с шелестом описала дугу, Сефирот присел, чтобы избежать удара, отбрасывая сумку назад. Совсем рядом с ним оказался довольно длинный кусок тонкой трубы и юноша немедленно его подхватил. Это было лучше, чем ничего, по крайней мере, теперь он мог драться не с пустыми руками. Пятеро против одного, не очень приятный расклад, но в свое время он устоял в драке против семи человек, так что должен справиться и сейчас. Опять зашелестела цепь, и его противники набросились разом, словно по команде.

Зак со стоном потянулся и откинулся на удобное сиденье автомобиля. Все же он устал и изнервничался, хотя если бы кто-нибудь сейчас посмотрел на Заместителя Генерала, ни за что бы не догадался. Как и о том, что Зак не спал уже четвертые сутки. Как всегда неизменная улыбка сияла на губах, шутки были по-прежнему остры и точно попадали в цель. Вообще, весь внешний вид Зака Фэйра словно кричал о полном и абсолютном благополучии, именно поэтому Президент ШинРа был доволен: на приеме в честь нового посла Вутайской республики Зак был сама вежливость, в меру шутил и отпускал комплименты дамам. В принципе, было не сложно обаять всю эту толпень напыщенных и чванливых дипломатов, и Зак понимал, почему Клауд спихнул на него эту почетную миссию, сам окопавшись в джунглях. Генерал скорее бы устроил массовую резню, нежели стал лебезить. В конце концов, Зак был рад, что мог выручить друга, хотя сейчас бы он предпочел находиться рядом с ним.  
Клауд уже двенадцать часов не отвечал на вызовы. Телефон был мертв. Зак выдохнул: там отвратительное покрытие для любого вида связи, да и операция требовала полной секретности и тишины радио-эфира. В конце концов, он не должен так переживать, Клауда прикрывал Анджил, но, ифрит побери, Заку было бы намного спокойней, если бы он был сейчас там, в этих чертовых джунглях и прикрывал спины самых важных людей в его жизни.  
Стараясь не думать о Вутае, Зак сразу после приема направился в Академию, тем более что он был непосредственным куратором, и помимо этого, надо было проконтролировать насколько успешно идет реализация его программы дистанционного вызова. И не важно, что был одиннадцатый час, военная служба на то и военная служба, все без исключения должны быть готовы в любое время дня и ночи. Ректор даже не удивился, когда Зак без предупреждения появился на пороге его кабинета. Он четко и лаконично отрапортовал обо всем и Зак остался доволен: программа работала и работала хорошо. Ему как никому другому было известно, что такое дорога из захолустья в Мидгар на своих двоих. В свое время, будучи зеленым подростком, он на собственной шкуре испытал все ее прелести.  
Зак еще раз набрал номер Клауда. Тишина.  
\- Ифрита тебе в задницу, Клауд, ну где ты там?! – Прошипел Зак.  
Он со вздохом убрал телефон. Нужно было просто ждать, Страйф сам позвонит, когда сможет. И не к лицу его заместителю изображать из себя девицу-паникершу. Но как же он ненавидел ожидание…  
Машина плавно вырулила на дорогу.  
\- Генерал-майор? – водитель чуть притормозил, ожидая указаний.  
Зак прикинул, что ехать сейчас в офис смысла нет, сосредоточиться на работе он не сможет, слишком устал. Пожалуй, можно отправиться домой и шарахнуть пару тройку стаканов чего-нибудь покрепче, по крайней мере, это хоть немного ослабит напряжение.  
\- Давай в расположение, Саймон. – Зак скривился, он терпеть не мог официоза за закрытыми дверями, особенно когда посторонних вокруг не было.  
Саймон только усмехнулся.  
\- Достали, сэр? – Он круто вывернул руль объезжая колдобину. – Да заделают они ее когда-нибудь? – Машина чуть вильнула вправо.  
\- Не то чтобы… – Нахмурился Зак, а затем усмехнулся. Рядом с воротами стоя долговязый парень с сумкой наперевес и буквально пожирал глазами здание Академии. У Зака возникло острое чувство дежавю при взгляде на него. Он и сам когда то, уже наверное вечность назад, точно также пялился на эти же самые ворота. Сейчас это время казалось очень далеким туманным сном, миражем. Он был совсем пацаном, Клауд даже не думал, что станет Генералом армии, а Анджил был старше его по званию.  
Водитель молчал, поняв настроение старшего офицера; в кои-то веки Фэйр не был настроен на разговор. Сам же Зак просто отстраненно наблюдал за пролетающими мимо огнями улиц. Город жил своей яркой ночной жизнью. Они выехали на основную магистраль и оказались в пробке. По правилам машину с официальной эмблемой Шин-Ры обязаны были пропустить, но автомобили стояли настолько плотно, что им просто некуда было деться. Ехавший впереди водитель запаниковал из-за того, что не смог вовремя убраться с дороги и сдал к обочине, в результате чего полностью перекрыл движение.  
\- Вот ведь напокупают прав вместе с машинами! Извините, сэр. – Осекся младший по званию.  
Зак больше не смог сосредоточиться на убегающих огоньках за окном и мысли о миссии вновь полезли в голову.  
Сзади кто-то раздраженно засигналил.  
\- Я вам сейчас побибикаю! – Пробормотал Саймон и пару раз нажал на клаксон.  
\- Что там такое? – Зак чуть наклонился вперед, чтобы посмотреть через лобовое стекло.  
\- Одну минуту, впереди патруль, сейчас узнаю обстановку. – Он вызвал по рации дежурную службу и потребовал отчета. – Браво один, браво один, прием. – Рация тихо зашипела. - Машина семь-один-два, повторяю, семь один два, магистраль С4, сто восьмой километр, затор в сторону центра, прием.  
Зак усмехнулся. Номер семь-один-два – магическая комбинация. Семь – номер ведомства: военные. Вторая цифра – номер управления: командование, генералитет; третья – номер машины. Его была втора, первый номер у Клауда, третий у Анджила. На дорогах их боялись как огня, даже звуковое сопровождение не нужно было, хуже дело обстояло только с единицей – президент, вице президент и их кортежи, ну и восьмерка – ТУРКи. Хотя эти больше предпочитали летать, военные в небо над городом не лезли, им полетов и на миссиях хватало, а вот позерщики в синих костюмах любили выпендриваться. Рация еще раз зашипела, в этот раз громче, немного искажая голос: «Сэр, докладывает капрал Салбери, патруль один три шесть, магистраль полностью перекрыта. Повторяю, магистраль полностью перекрыта, угроза взрыва из-за утечки мако-горючего. Прием.»  
\- Какого черта у вас там случилось, капрал?  
Опять шипение: «Сэр, перевернулся топливовоз, обе полосы перекрыты, ликвидируем утечку, сэр!» - Шипение.  
\- Приблизительные сроки ликвидации?  
Рация снова зашипела: «Одну минуту, сэр.» – Послышался неразборчивый крик и опять шипение. – «Приблизительно час, час двадцать. Ситуации был присвоен третий номер сложности по пятибальной шкале. Прием.»  
\- Вас понял, капрал. Конец связи. – Саймон обернулся к Заку. – Похоже, намертво перекрыто. Вызвать вертолет?  
\- Нет, не стоит.– Зак скинул парадный китель и стал переодеваться в обычную форму.  
\- Выбирайся отсюда, объезжай по сорок восьмому, подберешь меня у моста. - Он закончил крепить перевязь для меча. - Я пройдусь, проветрю голову.  
\- Так точно, сэр.  
Зак выбрался на тротуар. Люди вокруг расступались, пропуская, и хоть он был в обычной солджеровской форме, неузнанным он не остался. Зак бодрым шагом направился к первому попавшемуся переулку и свернул в немноголюдную темноту. 

Зак шел, насвистывая себе под нос какой-то мотивчик, прохладный ночной воздух действительно немного его взбодрил. Он почти добрался до Радужного моста, впереди уже сверкала огнями петля дорожной развязки.  
\- Бывали дни веселые, бывали невесе-е-елые... – Тихонько пропел себе под нос Фэйр и свернул в темный проулок, продолжая напевать. В тот же момент под ноги ему что-то упало. Он по инерции схватился за рукоять меча, но бесформенная куча больше не двигалась, а только еле слышно постанывала.  
\- Ну ни хера себе! – Присвистнул Зак. Он обернулся на шум драки. Трое на одного, не особо джентльменский расклад.  
Высокий паренек, который стоял в центре, и похоже был объектом нападения, отмахнулся длинным куском узкой трубы. Хорошо так отмахнулся, мелькнула у Зака мысль, ему бы меч в руки. Теперь они были двое на одного, еще четверых лежащих неподалеку Зак заметил, когда подошел ближе. Значит, счет был 5:0 в пользу парня с трубой. Неплохо, очень неплохо.  
\- Ах ты тварь! – У одного из нападающий была сильно рассечена бровь, и он постоянно вытирал кровь ладонью. – Сэм, надо его кончать. С-сука, ты мне за это ответишь! – Это уже адресовалось растрепанному светловолосому парнишке. Где Зак мог его видеть?  
\- Осторожнее Хью, он здоров ногами махать, ублюдок! – Второй неожиданно бросился вправо, пригибаясь и выпуская со свистом вперед себя цепь.  
За спину хочет уйти, понял Фэйр. Но маневр был разгадан, труба по широкой дуге отбила цепь, и та обвилась вокруг. Юноша вскинул голову, на окровавленном лице упрямой решимостью сияли глаза, он не собирался сдаваться. Этого парня он видел у ворот Академии, вот где, вспомнил Зак. Молодец, хорошо держится, но было видно, что он устал, дыхание совсем сбилось, руки немного подрагивали. Фэйр решил, что если ситуация ухудшится, то буквально пол стука сердца и он вмешается в драку.  
Второй нападавший, которого видимо, звали Хью, не внял предупреждению, в результате получил коленом под дых и отлетел к забору. Тот нападавший, что был повыше, воспользовался тем, что его противник отвлекся, высвободил цепь и, обмотав свободный конец вокруг другой руки, набросил ее пареньку на шею. Труба упала на бетон с глухим лязгом.

Сефирот только и успел, что подставить ладонь, прежде чем звенья впились в шею. Он захрипел, стараясь ослабить удавку, но главарь не участвовал в драке с самого начала и не устал, сам же юноша уже шатался, руки были как ватные. Труба выскользнула из влажных от пота пальцев, и теперь он двумя руками изо всех сил пытался оттянуть цепь, чтобы вдохнуть. Злая обида захлестнула сознание, когда он упал на колени, надсадно сипя. Легкие горели. Гайя, ему бы хоть один вздох сделать! Сефирот наугад ударил назад локтем, но противник только ругнулся сквозь зубы и натянул железную удавку сильнее.  
Неужели конец? Не может быть, не теперь! В голове зашумело, и перед глазами все поплыло. Горло болело адски, еще немного и его просто задушат.  
Внезапно цепь ослабла и упала на землю. Сефирот, потеряв опору, рухнул на бок, судорожно с хрипами втягивая воздух. Какого?.. Рядом что-то упало, Сефирот непонимающе посмотрел, все вокруг было словно в тумане, звуки слышались как сквозь вату.  
\- …эй? Хей, парень? – Кто-то дернул его за плечо, Сефирот вяло отмахнулся. Да оставили бы его в покое, ну кто там еще?  
– Парень? Живой? - Его развернули, и Сефирот непонимающе уставился в яркие светящиеся иссиня фиолетовые глаза. Светящиеся глаза? Солждер? Встрепанные черные волосы, красивое лицо и эти глаза. Он определенно знал этого человека. Но… но этого просто не могло быть!! Похоже, его слишком сильно ударили по голове и теперь у него галлюцинации. Это была последняя связная мысль, прежде чем разум Сефирот погрузился во тьму.


	4. Изменения — это не «хорошо» и не «плохо». Это просто означает «что-то иное».

Парень обмяк у Зака на руках.  
\- Эй? – Фэйр быстро проверил пульс на шее. Живой, просто без сознания. Он перевернул юношу на спину, аккуратно поддерживая голову. Светлые, практические белые волосы, кое-где испачканные кровью, рассыпались по плечам. – Ну, елы-палы! Ей, парень, ты меня слышишь?  
Зак легонько похлопал юношу по щекам. Тот никак не отреагировал. Его лицо было все в крови, бледное, хотя в таком освящении трудно судить. Быстрый осмотр показал, что сильных повреждений и переломов нет: только разбитая бровь, ссадина на виске, кровоподтек на шее от цепи и скорее всего сотрясение.  
\- Та-ак… - Зак еще раз посмотрел на бессознательного юношу. - И что мне с тобой делать, спящая красавица? – Он достал телефон и почти набрал номер водителя, но прозвучал сигнал вызова.  
Клауд.  
\- Зак слушает! – Более эмоционально, чем хотелось.  
Расстояние немного исказило звук, приглушив его: «У меня шестнадцать твоих вызовов, Фэйр». – Не вопрос, констатация факта. Спокойный негромкий голос Клауда заставил Зака мгновенно успокоиться – все было в норме.  
\- Извини, босс, я случайно сел на трубку. – Зак ухмылялся от уха до уха.  
Тихий «хмык» вместо ответа.  
\- Как Андж? – Зак посмотрел на часы: была ровно половина третьего, в Вутае сейчас восемь тридцать утра.  
«В лазарете».  
\- Что-то серьезное? – Фэйр нахмурился.  
Смешок, почти на границе слышимости: «Я думаю, он сам тебе расскажет по возвращении».  
\- Эй, ты же знаешь, что я теперь изведусь от любопытства! Ну что там? Что там с Мистером Совершенство?!  
Чуть более веселый «хмык».  
\- Ну, Спайк?!  
«Мы вылетаем через полчаса. Имей терпение».  
\- Имею, босс, имею, во всех позах!  
«Не сомневаюсь. Вся остальная лирика при встрече».  
\- Клауд?  
Но Генерал уже сбросил вызов.  
\- Черт! Вот же… хрень бахамутова!  
Послышался тихий стон, и Зак опять сосредоточился на раненом парне.  
Водитель ответил со второго сигнала.  
\- Саймон, ты где?  
\- В двух кварталах от моста, сэр. Буду через пять минут.  
\- Слушай меня, сворачивай во дворы. – Зак осмотрелся. Рядом на столбе висела чуть проржавевшая табличка с указателем номера. – 46 квадрат, запад, тупик перед мостом.  
\- Вас понял, сэр. – Щелчок отбоя.  
Зак убрал телефон и опять посмотрел на юношу. Кажется, тот стал немного приходить в себя, ресницы пару раз дрогнули.  
Спустя несколько минут, шурша шинами, рядом с ними остановилась машина.  
\- Саймон, сдай назад немного. – Зак аккуратно поднял парня на руки. Тот неожиданно охнул и открыл глаза.

Сефирот больше не чувствовал земли, больше всего это походило на то, что он завис в воздухе, а с правого бока к нему было прижато что-то очень горячее. Что за..?!  
Юноша повернул голову. Картинка перед глазами двигалась явно намного медленней, чем нужно, поэтому он не сразу сообразил, что смотрит в улыбающееся и довольное лицо Зака Фэйра, Первого заместителя Генерала Страйфа. Ну, разумеется, если это действительно был он, и Сефироту ничего не мерещилось после пары-тройки весьма ощутимых ударов по голове. Если честно, на реальность происходящее смахивало меньше всего.  
Зак рассмеялся, наблюдая за шоком, отразившимся на лице юноши. Невозможная гамма чувств: смесь безграничного удивления и сомнения, на границе с истерикой.  
\- Расслабьтесь, курсант, это всего лишь Служба спасения Фэйра в действии.  
"Курсант"? "Расслабиться"? " Служба спасения Фэйра"?!?!  
Сефирот почувствовал, что голова окончательно пошла кругом и его сильно замутило. Нет, он определенно был не в своем уме. Такого не бывает! Даже во сне. Однако боль в шее и ребрах была более чем реальная, как и горячие руки, что его держали.  
\- С… сэр? – Голос плохо слушался.  
Рядом мягко щелкнула дверь и Сефирота аккуратно посадили на что-то мягкое. Он даже невольно застонал, откидывая голову назад.  
\- Сэр, куда положить вещи?  
\- К хозяину, на заднее сидение.  
Сефирот понял, что открылась дверь с противоположной стороны и на сидение плюхнулась его сумка.  
Рука невольно погладила мягкую кожу обивки, настолько идеально белоснежную, что ему даже пришлось зажмуриться, глаза резало. Пальцы оставили после себя грязный кровавый развод, похоже, он содрал кожу о цепь. Сефирот отдернул руку, словно обжегся. Черт, чем бы вытереть? Негнущимися пальцами он подтянул рукав и постарался стереть следы, получилось еще хуже, пятно только сильней размазалось. Сефирот тихо запаниковал. Черт, он раньше никогда не паниковал, а теперь вот запаниковал. Он сидел в генеральской машине, на белом кресле и умудрился его испачкать. О том, что у него еще и одежда была грязная после падений, он старался вообще не думать.  
Зак удивленно наблюдал за метаниям парня, старавшегося оттереть невольно запачканное сидение.  
\- Тебя как зовут?  
\- Сэр?.. – На Зака уставились шальные блестящие глаза необычного зеленого цвета.  
Да, неслабо парня видимо шарахнули по голове.  
\- Я спрашиваю, как твое имя?  
\- Мое имя? – Просипел парень.  
\- Ну да. Твое имя.– Зак вопросительно приподнял бровь, ожидая услышать ответ, а потом улыбнулся, вроде как, стараясь ободрить юношу, а в результате загнал его в полный ступор.  
Эта знаменитая улыбка вышибала мозги посильнее, чем кулаки его недавних противников.  
\- Ну, имя у тебя есть? – Зак проявлял чудеса терпения.  
Юноша кивнул.  
\- Отлично, давай сначала. Меня зовут Зак Фэйр. – Он указал на себя. – А тебя зовут?..  
\- Се… Сефирот Стоун. – Прохрипел парень.  
\- Ну вот, очень приятно, Сефирот. – Зак довольно кивнул, а потом повернулся к водителю. – Саймон, давай в Академию.  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр. – Машина плавно выехала на соседнюю улицу.  
Сефирот сидел и боялся пошевелиться, да что там, даже лишний раз вздохнуть. Если это все же был сон, он категорически не хотел просыпаться. Тем временем его спаситель разговаривал по телефону, и юноша стал против воли прислушиваться.  
\- Да, капитан, пусть подготовят блок в лазарете, да осмотр тоже потребуется, нет, штатного медика будет достаточно. Черт, и соедините меня уже с ректором Хартером! – Зак немного помолчал. – Я все понимаю, Клиффорд, понимаю, не надо так кричать, но, и ты пойми, у меня генерал прилетает через.., - он посмотрел на часы, - уже через три часа и мне совершенно некогда с этим возиться самому. Куда я его дену? К себе в расположение?! Или в президиум?! Ему в больницу надо. Я знаю, что ночью ты никого оформлять не будешь, оформи его завтра! Да! – Зак развернул бумагу, которую вынул из сумки парня, пока осматривал вещи. – Да, Сефирот Стоун. Дистанционный вызов двести восемьдесят четыре. Да... Нет, я не собираю всех потенциальных курсантов по подворотням, я на него случайно наткнулся. – Фейр хмыкнул. – Хорошо, упрямая задница, будет тебе вутайский коктейль.  
Пока Сефирот ломал себе голову, зачем генерал-лейтенант Фэйр пять минут назад так настойчиво выпытывал его имя, если у него были бумаги, в которых все было написано, а также о том, что Генерал Страйф похоже возвращается в Мидгар, и он, Сефирот узнал об этом чуть ли не раньше всех - Зак в свою очередь рассматривал парня.  
\- Сефирот?  
Юноша вскинул голову.  
\- Да генерал-лейтенант?! – Тут Сефирот вспомнил, что в соответствии с табелем о рангах неплохо было бы добавить «сэр» после звания, – …сэр?  
Зак засмеялся.  
\- Ты пока еще официально не курсант, так что можно и по имени. – Сефирот почувствовал, что у него покраснели щеки. Он бы никогда не посмел обратиться к этому человеку просто так, по имени.  
Фэйр, видя смущение Сефирота, решил-таки сжалиться.  
\- Ладно, если стесняешься, можешь обращаться ко мне просто «сэр».  
Сефирот кивнул и уставился в пол, чтобы совсем уж неприлично не пялиться, хотя ему было до ужаса любопытно. Еще бы, не каждый день удается вот так вот, на расстоянии вытянутой руки пообщаться с живой легендой. И все же Сефирота грыз назойливый червяк сомнения, утверждавший, что всего этого не могло происходить в реальности. Ну вот просто не могло и все. Чудес не бывает.  
\- Пить хочешь? – Парень не отреагировал, потерявшись в собственных мыслях. – Э-эй, ау? – реакция с заднего сидения была нулевая. Зак ухмыльнулся и отчеканил. – Курсант Стоун!  
Юноша вздрогнул и вскинул голову.  
\- Сэр? – Сефирот интуитивно попытался вытянуться в струнку, насколько это можно было сделать сидя.  
\- Смотри-ка, только так и отзываешься, – Зак с улыбкой протянул Сефироту бутылку воды. – Спорю на что угодно, что ты зверски хочешь пить.  
Парень взял влажную, запотевшую бутылку, и чуть было не уронил. Содранные пальцы заболели, стоило коснуться холодного пластика.  
\- Спасибо, сэр. – Сефирот с некоторым трудом отвинтил крышку и сделал небольшой глоток, зубы тут же заломило, настолько холодной была вода.  
Зак еще раз критически посмотрел на юношу. Рассеченная бровь все еще кровила и Сефирот то и дело вытирал лицо рукавом.  
\- Не нравится мне это. – Пробормотал Зак. – Фэйр открыл еще одну бутылку с водой и хорошенько намочил белую тканевую салфетку, а затем перегнулся через сидение. – А ну-ка, подними голову.  
Сефирот вздрогнул, когда Зак ухватил его за подбородок и запрокинул лицо. Ощущения от прикосновения влажной холодной ткани были приятными, но стоило ей задеть бровь, и он сдавленно зашипел.  
\- Терпи солдат, это еще цветочки, – усмехнулся Зак. – М-да, так я и думал. – Порез был довольно глубокий, срезанная кожа болталась на манер лепестка. - Подержи. – Он сунул парню салфетку в свободную руку и аккуратно прижал рану пальцами. – Эти ж коновалы залечат так, что потом смотреть страшно будет. Правда, и из меня лекарь тоже тот еще, но уж лучше я…  
Сефирот почувствовал странное теплое покалывание и жжение, как от лечебного заклинания. Но так тонко действовали заклинания только высшего порядка, безумно дорогие, на которые у матери никогда средств не хватало, и в самых худущих случаях Сефироту приходилось довольствоваться простыми, грубыми зельями. Лишь однажды она использовала самое дорогое заклинание, тогда Сефирот чуть не умер от пневмонии, но сейчас?! Сейчас его лечили заклинанием не менее сильным и тонким. И что? Просто царапину?! Юноша потрясенно распахнул глаза.  
\- Глаза закрыть! – Скомандовал Зак.  
Сефирот послушно выполнил приказ и его лицо еще раз окутало приятное тепло.  
\- Готово.  
Юноша потрясенно моргнул и аккуратно дотронулся до брови. Ничего не болело, вообще.  
Зак довольно кивнул и еще раз улыбнулся, наблюдая результат своей работы. Сефирот на секунду подумал, что улыбаться для этого человека было так же жизненно необходимо, как и дышать.  
\- Ну вот, так намного лучше. Через пару часов вообще следов не останется. И хоть шрамы – это и украшение мужчины, их тоже надо знать, где ставить. – Краем глаза юноша заметил, как вспыхнул светло-зеленый шарик материи в слотт-браслете на руке у генерал-лейтенанта.  
\- С… Спасибо, сэр. – Сефирот с трудом сглотнул образовавшийся в горле ком. – Не ст.. стоило, право, я…  
\- А ну отставить! – Юноша замер. – Действия и приказы командования не обсуждаются, это понятно?  
\- Да, сэр. Извините, сэр.  
\- Отставить извиняться. – Зак довольно ухмыльнулся и вернулся на место. – Лицо – визитная карточка любого военного, и тем более Солджера, если он не в состоянии постоять за себя, значит не в состоянии защитить другого. Это понятно?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Это не я придумал, – хмыкнул Зак. – Шрам на лице, знак доблести и отличия, может быть получен только в бою, а не в уличной драке. Шрам остается только по желанию раненого, если того требуют определенные обязательства, как-то: благородная месть, долг, и прочее; либо обладает сакральным смыслом, по национальным или религиозным причинам. Во всех остальных случаях – шрамы на лице недопустимы. Все офицеры и тем более Солджеры являются образцом и эталоном для остальных войск. Это закон. Это тоже понятно?  
Сефирот почувствовал, что у него теперь не только щеки, еще и уши пылали.  
\- Да, сэр!  
\- Отлично. Внутренний этикет корпорации и воинскую этику тебе еще вдолбят, это первое, чему учат в Академии.  
Тем временем, автомобиль заехал на территорию и остановился не у центрального входа, а у соседнего здания. 

\- Мы на месте. – Зак обернулся. – Возьми только документы, вещи оставь.  
Сефирот не смог выдавить ни звука, и опять только кивнул.  
Пока он выбирался из машины, Зак уже поднялся по ступеням и беседовал с высоким подтянутым человеком в форме. Рядом с ними навытяжку стояли еще два офицера. Сефирот бегом поднялся по ступенькам и замер рядом с Заком. Голова закружилась, но Сефирот устоял, хотя от мужчин не укрылось то, что юноша явно держался из последних сил.  
\- Сержант О'Конелл, курсант … - он бросил беглый взгляд на бумагу, которую держал в руках, а потом на Сефирота, - Стоун переходит в ваше распоряжение. Капитан Джерс, обеспечьте всю надлежащую медицинскую помощь. – Он передал документ врачу.  
Сефирот изо всех сил старался запомнить имена военных, которые стояли рядом, и боялся пошевелиться. Тот, кто говорил – и был ректор Хартер, понял Сефирот. У него вдруг пересохло в горле от осознания того, как все это выглядело. Фактически, генерал-лейтенант из-за него поставил на уши самое высокое руководство Академии. Из-за него, Сефирота, мальчишки, которого чуть не зашибли в уличной драке. Интересно, что о нем в таком случае думали остальные? Уж явно ничего хорошего. Он украдкой бросил взгляд на двух других военных, но по их лицам невозможно было ничего понять, они его словно и вовсе не замечали, сосредоточив все внимание на вышестоящих офицерах.  
\- Сэр. – Капитан принял бумагу. – Генерал-лейтенант. – Зак кивнул и тот направился к дверям.  
\- Курсант Стоун, передайте ваши бумаги сержанту и следуйте за капитаном Джерсом, он вас осмотрит. – Ректор опять посмотрел на Сефирота.  
Тот замер под тяжелым пристальным взглядом практически черных глаз, но взгляд выдержал и передал сержанту свои бумаги.  
\- Сержант, сэр. – Выдавил юноша, когда О'Конелл забрал документы.  
\- Ступайте, Стоун. – Сержант кивнул в сторону двери.  
Сефирот посмотрел на Зака и на ректора. – Полковник, генерал-лейтенант, сэр. Благодарю вас.  
Зак довольно улыбнулся, когда юноша вытянулся по стойке смирно. - Вольно, курсант. Ступайте.  
Юноша развернулся и, держась по возможности прямо, пошел к дверям. Генерал-лейтенант кивнул сержанту и тот последовал за Сефиротом. Как только оба скрылись в здании, Хартер обернулся к Заку.  
\- Ты где его откопал? – Полковник Хартер пока не мог определиться с впечатлениями от нового курсанта. С одной стороны, парень ему понравился, держался молодцом, задатки были у него хорошие, и он уже пытался соблюдать устав, хотя явно и не знал его верно. С другой, то, как он появился, внушало опасения. Если у него задиристый нрав, он еще доставит кучу проблем, а уж то, что его притащил Фэйр, само по себе было тревожным фактом. Ну, точно, неприятностей не избежать, интуиция Хартера еще никогда не подводила.  
\- Не откопал, а подобрал. В подворотне. – Фэйр ухмыльнулся во все тридцать два зуба. – Парень отбился от пятерых нападающих, Клиф. Погоняй его на предмет фехтования, у меня есть предчувствие, что из него выйдет толк.  
Ректор сделал себе умственную пометку «погонять» парня не только на предмет фехтования. Он собирался доходчиво объяснить юноше, что не намерен делать никаких поблажек из-за того, что генерал-лейтенант фактически с первого момента появления Сефирота в Академии сделал его своим протеже.  
\- Ну ладно, мне пора. - Зак опять посмотрел на часы. – Ифритова задница! – У него осталось, меньше двух часов, чтобы подготовится к возвращению Клауда.  
Хартер хмыкнул. – Генерал возвращается?  
\- Это секретная информация, Клиф, ты же знаешь! – С притворным возмущением воскликнул Зак и ухмыльнулся. – Но да, ты прав, он возвращается. И надеюсь, я успею, а еще очень надеюсь, что Страйф не зол, иначе… - Фэйр буквально слетел вниз по ступеням.  
Полковник рассмеялся.  
\- Удачи. – Зак махнул рукой и захлопнул дверь автомобиля, который буквально сорвался с места.  
Полковник Хартер проследил за тем, как огни фар исчезли в темноте, и вернулся к себе. Он искренне надеялся, что события сегодняшней ночи не было знаком, предвещающим повторение кошмара, который он пережил семь лет назад, будучи заместителем ректора Фон-Берри и куратором Президентского корпуса. Он поседел в свои неполные двадцать пять, с трудом дождавшись, пока Страйф, Фэйр и Хьюли покинули стены Академии. Если этот ужас собирался повториться – он лучше отправится добровольцем в Вутай. С этими невеселыми мыслями он лег спать, чтобы успеть урвать хотя бы несколько часов сна перед тем, как завтра стены академии возьмут приступом будущие курсанты. Уже засыпая, он подумал, что Стоуну несказанно повезло, он избежит всего того дурдома, который будет тут творится с раннего утра. Похоже парень любимец Фортуны.

Тем временем Сефирот, и не подозревающий о тяжких думах ректора, по возможности быстро следовал за капитаном Джерсом и сержантом О'Конеллом. В попытке не отстать, пару раз парню приходилось перейти на бег, хотя впереди идущие офицеры ни разу не изменили скорости движения. Пройдя по нескольким коридорам, они остановились у дверей, ведущих в крыло, отведенное под медицинскую часть. Сефирот перестал пытаться запомнить дорогу после четвертого поворота, все равно он не мог адекватно воспринимать окружающую обстановку, все произошедшее буквально выбило его из колеи.  
\- Стоун, после того, как капитан с вами закончит, я жду вас у себя кабинете. Третий поворот налево, четвертый этаж… - Он с сомнением посмотрел на юношу. – Хотя нет, ищи тебя потом по всему крылу. – Он посмотрел на врача. – Майкл, дай мне знать, когда закончишь с ним.  
\- Окей. – Капитан толкнул вертушку. – Следуйте за мной, курсант.  
\- Сэр! – Сефирот нырнул следом, чуть не получив по затылку. Такого рода двери были для него в новинку.  
Медицинское крыло разительно отличалось от остального погруженного во тьму здания. Тут свет в коридорах горел на полную мощность, всюду туда-сюда сновали люди в медицинских халатах. Подготовка к приему новых курсантов шла полным ходом. В отличие от административной части, где все спали и уже видели седьмой сон, медики были вынуждены готовиться заранее, ведь завтра тут пройдет, по меньшей мере, тысяча человек. И хотя в этом году набор не будет таким большим, как в прошлом, но все равно, работа кипела, подготовка шла полным ходом.  
Сефирот только и успевал смотреть по сторонам, изумляясь. Это так отличалось от той клиники, где работала его мать! Современная аппаратура, все оснащено по последнему слову техники. Они прошли против застекленного бокса, на раздвижных дверях которого светилась надпись "Реанимация. Хирургический блок".  
Юноша глазам не поверил. Тут есть своя собственная хирургия? С полным штатом врачей? Хотя, это было логически обосновано, во время обучения всякое случалось, да и на тренировках тоже, так что намного удобнее было иметь под рукой всех возможных специалистов, нежели пользоваться услугами удаленной больницы.  
Мимо них провезли транспортировочный медицинский стол с инструментами.  
\- Сэр, доброй ночи. – Поприветствовал капитана молодой врач. Сефирот успел заметить, что медицинский халат был одет на военную форму.  
\- Доброй ночи, Юджин. Как наши успехи?  
\- Почти все готово, может даже удастся поспать пару часов. – Мужчина усмехнулся. – Третий и пятый блоки готовы, Сандерс и Казински уже дрыхнут где-то.  
\- Отлично. Пришлите мне дежурного медбрата через пятнадцать минут в четвертую смотровую. Да, Юджин, пусть он захватит полный набор. У нас тут первый "посетитель" уже объявился. – Капитан открыл дверь с соответствующим номером, жестом указывая Сефироту зайти внутрь.  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр. – Капрал аккуратно покатил тихонько позвякивающий пробирками стол дальше.  
Сефирот послушно зашел в кабинет.


	5. Завтра никогда не бывает сегодня! Разве можно проснуться поутру и сказать: "Ну вот, сейчас наконец завтра"?

\- На кушетку, молодой человек. – Врач указал Сефироту на стандартную медицинскую кушетку, стоявшую у стены. Она была застелена идеально белой простынею, поэтому юноша аккуратно присел на самый краешек: вся его одежда была в грязи и крови. Тем временем капитан Джерс уже успел облачиться в халат и натянуть перчатки. Теперь Сефирот мог хорошенько его рассмотреть. Средних лет, достаточно высокий, зачесанные назад темные волосы, открытое, серьезное лицо и отличная выправка – собственно, ничего особо запоминающегося.   
\- Ну-с, что тут у вас, кадет Сефирот Стоун… – Он подошел к Сефироту. – Садитесь нормально, юноша. Вам полных 17 лет, верно?   
\- Да, сэр. - Сефирот кивнул и немного поерзал, устраиваясь удобней.   
\- Отлично. Так, открыть рот. Все зубы на месте, клыки заметно длиннее нормы. – Врач сделал какие-то пометки у себя в записях. – Так, тут уже лечили, как я вижу, – капитан осмотрел его бровь. – Работа генерал-лейтенанта?   
\- Да, сэр. - Сефирот почувствовал, что почему-то покраснел, когда врач сделал соответствующую запись в его карте.   
\- Не моргать. – Теперь доктор проверил реакцию зрачков, и осмотрел лицо. После чего еще что-то записал. – Форма зрачков такая от рождения?  
\- Да, сэр. Моя мать, она работала в лаборатории…  
\- Это не нужно, молодой человек. Патологий я не вижу, отклонения в пределах допустимого. Назови цифры у меня за правым плечом. – Он указал куда-то назад.  
\- Шесть, восемь, три…  
\- Достаточно. Зрение, как у айсикловского орла. – Неожиданно врач громко щелкнул пальцами, Сефирот вздрогнул. - Реакция и слух в норме. Возможно легкое сотрясение, но это ерунда. У нас на тренировках и посильней порой бывает. Надо только хорошенько выспаться и все будет в норме. Разденься по пояс.  
Сефирот аккуратно стянул рубашку вместе с футболкой.   
\- Так, синяк в правой верхней части груди, левое подреберье… Так больно?   
Сефирот зашипел, когда врач нажал на синяк.   
\- Немного.   
\- А вот так. – Он нажал чуть сильней.  
\- М-м…  
\- Понятно. – Капитан опять зачирикал световым пером. – Ушиб ребер. Руки ладонями вниз перед собой. – Сефирот только и успевал выполнять команды. – Отлично. Встань ровно. 

В течение следующих пятнадцати минут, Сефирот узнал свой точный вес, рост, обхват головы, груди и прочего. Его почти всего обмерили, а потом еще и подлечили самые сильные синяки. После этого врач отправил его в душ.   
\- У тебя пять минут. – Предупредил Джерс.  
Ровно через четыре минуты сорок три секунды Сефирот вновь сидел перед врачом, чистый и переодетый в больничную пижаму. Его одежду куда-то унесли, но это юношу в данный момент интересовало меньше всего. После душа, хоть и почти холодного, и лечебных зелий его развезло, глаза совсем слипались. Сефирот держался из последних сил.   
\- Ну и самое главное. – В комнате откуда-то появился медбрат. - Стандартные заборы и поставь ему пробу сразу, чтоб завтра не возиться, - дал указание капитан.  
\- Так точно, сэр. – Молодой капрал легонько подтолкнул Сефирота к столу. – Оба рукава закатай. – Перед юношей выставили длинный ряд пустых пробирок.   
Парень с сомнением покосился на стеклянную тару: это все для него? В смысле, это из него они столько выкачают? У Сефирота возникло подозрение, что в отделении острая нехватка донорской крови и ее решили восполнить за его счет.   
\- Кулак сожми. – Медбрат завязал жгут.  
На четвертой пробирке у Сефирота поплыли цветные точки перед глазами. Капрал, наблюдая за позеленевшим лицом будущего кадета, постарался его ободрить. – Держишься молодцом, обычно народ уже на второй в обмороки хлопается! Еще немного, вот так. – Он наложил тугую повязку на руку. – Согни и держи вот так. Теперь давай другую.   
На этот раз Сефирот с интересом наблюдал, как на руку сначала надели странный прибор, а потом в один из дозаторов поставили ампулу, содержимое которой слегка мерцало оттенками зеленого. Раздался легкий щелчок, и руку обожгло, как от укуса пчелы.   
\- Готово, сэр. – Сефирот с отстраненным интересом посмотрел на место укола. Три еле заметные точки, от которых вверх по руке потекло странное тепло. Неужели это и есть та самая проба на мако-совместимость? Порой от ее результата зависело намного больше, чем от всех тестов вместе взятых.   
Юноша вопросительно посмотрел на капрала.   
\- Время постановки пробы – два часа двадцать восемь минут, капитан, сэр. – Отчитался медбрат.   
\- Спасибо, Макс, это все. Доставь образцы в лабораторию. – Все это время капитан что-то писал.   
\- Слушаюсь, сэр. – Капрал аккуратно забрал заполненные кровью пробирки и покинул кабинет.   
Сефирот заворожено наблюдал за тем, как три еле заметные точки сделали попытку переползти ближе к запястью. Он тряхнул головой, стараясь вернуть четкость зрению. Кажется, у него пошла реакция, понял юноша. Шум в голове усилился и Сефирот еще раз тряхнул головой, стараясь избавиться от него.  
\- В голове шумит? – Капитан каким-то образом мгновенно оказался рядом, помогая встать.  
\- Д… да, сэр. Немного. – Сефирот заморгал, стараясь прогнать пелену перед глазами.  
\- Сколько пальцев видишь? – Юноша непонимающе посмотрел на руку офицера, которая сделала попытку раздвоиться, но Сефирот максимально сосредоточился, заставляя изображения вновь стать одним целым.  
\- Три, сэр. – Джерс довольно кивнул.  
\- Отлично. – Он открыл дверь и аккуратно отбуксировал юношу в коридор, в котором его уже ждал сержант О'Конелл.   
\- Сэр. – Сефирот вытянулся, приветствуя его.   
\- Все, сдаю с рук на руки. – Капитан кивнул на юношу. – Клиент полностью упакован, а я пойду, пожалуй, подремлю пару часов, пока тут полный Армагеддон не начался.  
\- Ну, у тебя еще три часа, как минимум. – Усмехнулся О'Конелл. – Следуйте за мной, курсант. – Он кивнул капитану. – Спокойной ночи.  
\- Скорее уже доброе утро. – Усмехнулся Джерс.

Сефирот очнулся от полудремотного состояния, когда они с сержантом второй раз завернули за угол. Он старался ни на шаг не отстать от О'Конелла, буквально прилипнув взглядом к коротко стриженному рыжему затылку, на котором волосы топорщились смешным ежиком. Пару раз юноше казалось, что он может рассмотреть каждый отдельный волосок, особенно, когда шум в голове внезапно усиливался. Это все было действие мако, Сефирот в этом не сомневался. Пару раз он попытался сосредоточиться на чем-то другом и рассмотреть дорогу, но стены тут же делали попытку поменяться местами с полом и потолком, и поэтому он быстро бросил это занятие. Уж лучше затылок сержанта, чем такая карусель.   
Юноша точно запомнил, что они четыре раза повернули, прошли три лестничных пролета миновали застекленную галерею, после чего оказались в длинном коридоре со множеством одинаковых дверей. На каждой висел номер, и Сефирот машинально начал читать. Тридцать один, тридцать два, тридцать три, тридцать четыре... Сержант резко остановился, и парень чуть было не врезался носом в тот самый затылок, на котором успел выучить практически каждый волосок.   
\- Ваша комната, курсант. Все инструкции в отношении завтрашнего дня вы найдете здесь. – Он протянул Сефироту темно-зеленую папку. - Свободны.  
\- Сержант, сэр. – Через некоторое время Сефирот понял, что он стоял в коридоре один, вцепившись в пластиковую папку с такой силой, словно это была последняя соломинка.   
– С днем рожденья меня. – Пробормотал Сефирот и улыбнулся шальной улыбкой. Сейчас было совсем не важно, что день рождения у него в декабре, а на дворе еще толкьо начинался апрель. Сегодня он родился заново.  
Юноша аккуратно толкнул дверь, зашел в комнату и зажег свет. Обстановка была такой, как он себе и представлял. Небольшая прихожая, с двумя шкафами, в комнате два стола, и две кровати с тумбочками расставленные симметрично по отношению друг к другу. Теперь это его дом на ближайшие три года.   
Он оглянулся и увидел свою сумку, стоящую на кровати у левой стены. Ну, значит слева, решил юноша. Сефирот зажег лампу на своем теперь столе и открыл папку. Внутри были все его документы, расписание и схематичная карта территории Академии, а также всех учебных корпусов.   
На завтра в его расписании ничего не было, ведь официальный прием в Академию был именно с завтрашнего дня, и только в графе напротив цифры шестнадцать от руки было написано "308" и стояла подпись. Поломав пару минут голову над записью, Сефирот сдался; расшифровать эту тайнопись сейчас ему было просто не под силу. Утомленный мозг и не менее утомленное тело настойчиво требовали отдыха. Парень мельком просмотрел расписание на следующие дни: вставать придется в шесть тридцать. Похоже, завтра был последний день, когда ему удастся относительно выспаться и поваляться в кровати. Сефирот не думал, что он понадобится сержанту спозаранку, тот будет по горло занят новоприбывшими курсантами.   
Сефирот зевнул, рискуя вывихнуть себе челюсть. Нет, так дело не пойдет; еще немного и он вырубится сидя. Собрав волю в кулак, он поднялся и доплелся до кровати. Рядом с сумкой лежало еще что-то, больше всего напоминавшее по форме защитный чехол для переноски одежды. Форма.  
Юноша залился краской. Кто бы ни принес сюда его вещи, он позаботился обо всем, и почему-то Сефирот был уверен, что генерал-лейтенант если и не прямо, то косвенно все же имел к этому отношение. Стали бы с ним так носиться, если бы не Зак Фэйр привез его сегодня сюда на собственной машине? Юноша аккуратно повесил форму в шкаф, туда же он убрал свою сумку. Он распакует вещи завтра утром, а сейчас кровать выглядела столь заманчиво, что он практически перестал бороться с собой и, скинув обувь, заполз под одеяло. Сефирот уснул, едва его голова коснулась подушки. Однако, прежде чем провалиться в бездонный колодец смазанных образов и видений, вызванных циркуляцией мако в его крови, юноша успел подумать, что генерал-лейтенанту никогда не придется краснеть за его нового курсанта.

Утро наступило внезапно. Сефирот открыл глаза, и на него накатила волна звуков, запахов и света, который резал глаза, словно бритвой. В голове было до странного пусто, а во рту пересохло до такой степени, что язык практически не шевелился. Если бы юноша хоть раз в жизни до этого испытал похмелье, то он бы непременно бы сравнил ощущения и нашел бы их весьма схожими, но Сефирот никогда не выпивал столько, чтобы болеть поутру. Точнее, он вообще не прикладывался к спиртному. У него всегда перед глазами был яркий пример – отчим - лучшего мотиватора о вреде алкоголя придумать было сложно.   
Пару минут юноша упорно не мог сообразить, где он находился: вместо привычного потрескавшегося потолка со звездочками над головой была идеально белая оштукатуренная поверхность, да и кровать была явно не его. Он опять угодил в больницу к матери?  
Сефирот прислушался, за окном было очень шумно, словно около тысячи голосов говорили одновременно, время от времени их перекрывал чей-то резкий крик, отдававший команды.  
Команды?  
Воспоминания прокатились в голове с невыносимым грохотом, на манер мидгарского метро. Все события вчерашнего вечера и начала ночи вспомнились до последней мелочи: ворота Академии, драка, генеральская машина, все мелкие подробности, вплоть до рыжих волос сержанта О'Конелла.   
Значит, не сон. Сефирот с ужасом схватил часы: если он проспал - это будет просто катастрофа! Стрелки показывали всего лишь без двадцати двенадцать. Юноша успокоился, еще даже не полдень. С другой стороны, валяться в постели смысла дальше не было, он вообще никогда не вставал позже десяти часов, во сколько бы ни лег до этого. Видимо в этот раз он был слишком измотан эмоционально и физически, да и мако тоже имело к этому определенное отношение. Сефирот машинально потер сгиб локтя, там, где вчера ставили пробу. Кожа в этом месте была более чувствительна, нежели обычно, на грани боли, но на месте укола следов не осталось, даже точки от игл исчезли. Он сначала не поверил своим глазам, и быстро развязал бинт на другой руке, той, из которой брали кровь. Там след от укола был еще заметен, но не особо сильно. Вот чудеса. Нет, на нем всегда все заживало быстро, как на собаке, но чтобы настолько?   
Юноша осторожно потянулся. Нигде ничего не болело, он чувствовал себя отлично, просто замечательно, только зверски хотелось пить. Где-то внутри пузырилось странное чувство, словно ожидание, что вот-вот должно произойти что-то хорошее, ради чего Сефирот горы свернет. И чувство, что эти самые горы ему теперь свернуть вполне по силам, тоже присутствовало. Юноша расстегнул пижамную рубашку и осмотрел себя: синяков не было. Вообще. Царапины на пальцах и ладонях исчезли.   
Нифига ж себе!  
Он прыжком вскочил с кровати. Голова на мгновение закружилась, но потом мир вернулся в норму, необычно яркий и четкий. Сефирот еще раз прислушался к своим ощущениям: хотелось пить и по возможности скорее отыскать ванную. Ну что же, надо было делать все последовательно. 

Юноша застелил постель, взяв за образец соседнюю койку. Получилось почти один в один, немного потренироваться и будет получаться идеально. Еще раз разгладив складки на покрывале, он достал форму из шкафа. Парень не сомневался, что размер был его.   
Форма была приглушенно зелено-голубого цвета, водолазка и шейный платок болотно-зеленого цвета.   
В тумбочке отыскался комплект полотенец и ванные принадлежности. Прихватив все это с собой, Сефирот осторожно выглянул в коридор. Пока еще никого, курсанты только-только начали оформляться и поэтому сюда еще никто не добрался. Юноша вызвал в уме план этажа, согласно которому душевые находились находиться где-то ближе к началу коридора. Значит в ту сторону. Собственно, он не ошибся, туалет и душевые отыскались рядом с лестницей, друг напротив друга. Расположение кабинок и душевых и там и там было одинаковым, десять в ряд. Немного, учитывая, сколько комнат было на этаже. Кабинки запирались, а вот душевые – нет. Сефирот понял, что вставать ему придется раньше, чтобы избежать толчеи, ну и мысль о том, что придется мыться на глазах у еще как минимум десяти незнакомых человек, была не особо приятной.   
Юноша выбрал кабинку самую дальнюю от входа, расположение которой создавало хоть какую-то иллюзию уединения. Аккуратно сложив одежду и полотенца на скамейку, он на цыпочках добежал до душа: кафель пола был просто ледяной. Вода тоже была не особо горячей. Выкрутив кран на максимум, он добился более-менее приемлемой температуры. При всей непритязательности к жизненным условиям, у Сефирота была одна слабость – он любил горячий душ, а еще лучше, чтобы это была ванна. Дома он не часто мог себе позволить поотмокать в горячей воде, чаще довольствуясь обжигающим душем, хоть как-то позволявшим смириться с холодной зимой.  
Быстро вымывшись, он вернулся к себе и оделся. Юноша оценивающе рассмотрел себя в зеркало: форма сидела если и не идеально, то весьма неплохо, впрочем, как и обувь. Главное что зеленый цвет платка и водолазки не делал его еще бледнее, чем он был на самом деле, иначе он был бы похож на ходячий труп. Не тратя время, Сефирот быстро разложил вещи из сумки и задвинул ее подальше, она ему еще не скоро пригодится.   
Вернувшись к столу, юноша разобрался с теми документами в папке, до которых вчера руки не дошли. Расписание, электронное удостоверение курсанта, которое он всегда должен носить с собой, пока числился в Академии - оно заменяло удостоверение личности, схема расположения на этажах корпусов столовой, библиотеки, учебных и тренировочных комнат. О, тут даже было кафе. Не то, чтобы Сефирот собирался туда ходить, скорее всего, оно было доступно только для старшего курса и офицеров-преподавателей. Да и денег на это у него не было, а если судить по документам, свою первую стипендию он получил только в конце августа. Ну что же, до этого времени ему надо будет усиленно учиться, чтобы попытаться получить за эти месяцы спонсорскую надбавку, так что все свое свободное время он намеревался отдавать занятиям и тренировкам.   
Сефирот еще раз просмотрел график работы тренировочных комнат. Все они были доступны вечером вплоть до отбоя в десять тридцать. Судя по его расписанию, раньше всего он будет освобождаться в среду и пятницу – значит, в эти дни и, разумеется, в выходные он будет заниматься сверх того, что им будут давать. Список предметов на первый курс в основном состоял из вводных теоретических дисциплин, как он и ожидал. У него не возникнет с этим проблем, он был уверен. Больше всего из предметов его заинтересовала этика, та, про которую упоминал Зак (юноша почувствовал, что щеки стали горячими, почему то даже в уме называть генерал-лейтенанта по имени было странно), история войн и теория стратегии. В принципе, основы использования материи тоже были ничего. Интересно, эти предметы будут до конца года или после августа что-то изменится?

В коридоре раздался топот, и дверь в комнату резко распахнулась, стукнувшись о стену. Сефирот чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.   
\- Быть того не может, что я не первый! – Возмущенным голосом протянул рыжеволосый парень, влетевший внутрь. – Ты откуда тут взялся? Прием начался только три часа назад, и мое имя было первым в списке! - Он швырнул две большие сумки на соседнюю кровать. Чехол с формой он положил более бережно.  
Не рыжий, поправил себя Сефирот, волосы парня скорее были похожи по цвету на немного потемневшую медь, с интересом рассматривая своего соседа на ближайшие несколько лет.   
Парень в свою очередь оценивающе изучал самого Сефирота, после чего кивнул, словно придя к какому-то решению.   
– Типичный кантри-бой, но уж лучше так. – Прошептал себе под нос новоприбывший, после чего немного манерно откинул упавшие на глаза пряди и представился. – Генезис Рапсодос, краса и будущая гордость сего заведения. – Генезис вопросительно приподнял одну бровь, ожидая представления от бледного недоразумения, которое каким-то непостижимым образом умудрилось его опередить.


	6. Если бы это было так, это бы ещё ничего. Если бы, конечно, оно так и было.

Генезис внимательно следил за парнем. И все же, как тот умудрился пробраться в Академию раньше него? Как такое вообще было возможно? Он сам дежурил в машине у ворот с трех часов ночи, он был первым, кто зарегистрировался, листок был девственно чист, когда на первую строчку вписывали его фамилию. Генезис везде и во всем привык быть первым! Это просто не обсуждалось! И теперь вот провинциал его обставил? Да это не лезло ни в какие рамки!  
Хотя, может блондинчик чей-то ставленник? Или внебрачный сынок какой-нибудь шишки? Тогда это имело смысл.   
Тем временем, парень аккуратно поднялся из-за стола и представился.   
\- Сефирот Стоун. Рад знакомству.  
Рапсодос кивнул. Фамилия парня не была на слуху в столице, а стиль речи и акцент выдавали в нем горца-северянина. И все же, он не мог быть простым сельским парнем, в противном случае Генезис был бы сейчас в комнате один. Чей-то внебрачный сын? Чье-нибудь неосторожное дитя греха, которое до поры спихнули подальше в глушь к родственникам, а теперь вернули и отправили учиться? Такие случаи были не редкостью и, в общем-то, делом обыденным. Собственно, у всех знатных нагулянных отпрысков был только один шанс чего-то добиться в жизни, если богатенькие папочка или мамочка не обеспечивали свое чадушко деньгами анонимно: поступить в Военную Академию Шин-Ра. 

По крайней мере, этот самый Сефирот обладал определенными манерами и должным воспитанием. Генезис подумал, что пока поостережется вступать с ним в открытую конфронтацию, слишком уж все неясно было с этим парнем. Возможно, выгоднее будет присмотреться к нему и если не подружиться, то хотя бы получить от общения максимум выгоды.   
\- Взаимно. – Генезис протянул руку для рукопожатия. Сефирот поколебался пару секунд, но все же пожал его руку в ответ. Заминка не укрылось от зоркого глаза Рапсодоса.  
Какой-то нервный и, похоже, неразговорчивый, даже скрытный - ни одного слова про себя и сверх того, что необходимо для минимальной вежливости. Или просто осторожный? И судя по всему умный. Ну, спасибо и на этом. Генезис пока оформлялся, насмотрелся на отдельных индивидуумов в очереди, которые остановились в своем интеллектуальном развитии на уровне древнего трилобита, и все остальная нереализованная сила природы ушла у них исключительно в мышцы. Вот уж с кем он не хотел бы делить комнату, так с таким вот представителем подвида мышце-мозговых, в смысле, у кого были мышцы и там, где у нормальных людей должен был по идее находится мозг. Так что, все складывалось как нельзя лучше.   
– Надеюсь, ты не храпишь и не бродишь во сне? Иначе я сразу попрошу коменданта переселить меня в другую комнату.  
\- Да нет, – пожал плечами Сефирот.   
\- Ну и отлично. – Генезис уже занимался распаковкой своих сумок.

Сефирот подумал, что неприлично наблюдать за тем, как его сосед разбирает вещи и вернулся к своим документам. Похоже на то, что у него был сегодня свободный день. Ему не нужно было идти на обязательное медицинское обследование, он его прошел вчера, сержант вычеркнул это из расписания. До того, как ему следовало явиться в кабинет триста восемь - было еще больше четырех часов. Может осторожно разведать обстановку и пройтись по территории, если это не запрещено? Все равно офицерам сейчас будет не до него, мало им первого курса, сегодня же еще возвращались в расположение и старшие курсанты. Карта картой, а лучше заранее узнать, где находятся нужные ему кабинеты. Он еще раз сверился с таблицей и с планом. Все номера аудиторий были разбросаны по зданию в разных местах, а перерывы между занятиями были по пятнадцать минут, за исключением часового обеденного. Сефирот сильно сомневался, что не зная дороги он сможет за это время добежать из левого крыла из кабинета истории до кабинета теории материи в правом. Насколько он помнил, вчера переходы показались ему сущим лабиринтом, в которых запросто можно было заблудиться, а нарываться на наказание за опоздание на урок у него не был ни малейшего желания. Он хотел быть лучшим, и он станет лучшим, но он тут теперь такой не один, кто лелеет схожие желания.   
Сефирот по возможности незаметно покосился на Генезиса. Тот каким-то невероятным образом за десять минут буквально перевернул свою половину комнаты вверх дном. На столе были свалены в кучу множество различных шампуней, лосьонов и еще какие-то баночки, о назначении которых Сефироту оставалось только гадать. Отдельно лежала куча расчесок, фен, рядом мелькал заставкой уже включенный портативный комм. Повсюду была разбросана одежда, причем, гардероб Рапсодоса был весьма и весьма разнообразен, у Сефирота не было и десятой части его вещей. Видимо парень был из обеспеченной семьи, портативный комм – это вам не шутки, удовольствие не из дешевых. Если честно, Сефироту было до жути интересно, в Нибельхейме такой комм был только у Красавчика, и он никому не разрешал к нему прикасаться, хотя Сефирот сильно сомневался, что сам хозяин к нему тоже прикасался, у того не было столько мозгов, чтобы самостоятельно с ним разобраться. Сам Сефирот с коммами общался только в школе, в компьютерном классе, дома ничего подобного, естественно, не было. Ну а в школе? В школе стояло доисторическое оборудование, которое должно было быть списано еще в прошлом веке, но у городских властей просто не было средств, чтобы заменить их на если и не на новые, то хоть на чуть более современные. Но, даже учитывая это, Сефирот изучил технику вдоль и поперек и без труда мог разобраться даже с последней моделью. Принцип работы у них был один и тот же. А когда знаешь основу, то и с производными разобраться нетрудно. Парень заставил себя не смотреть на дорогую игрушку и перевел взгляд на соседа.   
\- Зачем я это взял? – Генезис с сомнением рассматривал черную шелковую рубашку. – А это тут как оказалось? – еще одна скомканная рубашка полетела на пол. - Черт, только не говорите мне, что ЭТО и есть шкаф?!   
Сефирот оглянулся. Генезис смотрел на открытый гардероб со смесью недоверия и отвращения.  
\- Ну, да, – Сефирот искренне недоумевал, что так разозлило его соседа. – Это гардероб.  
\- Они издеваются? Как я?.. Или они думают, что у меня тут должна одна форма висеть?! А верхнюю одежду куда?   
\- Ну, не знаю. Но других шкафов здесь нет.   
\- Я вижу! Не слепой! – Генезис раздраженно выдохнул. – Кто бы ни проектировал это помещение, у меня есть серьезные опасения на счет его мозгов!   
Юноша стал рыться в своей сумке дальше.  
Сефирот ничего не ответил. На его скромный вкус, шкаф как шкаф. Лично для него - более чем достаточно, можно даже сказать, что ему и половины этого шкафа было много, даже если впихнуть в него все вещи, что у него были, а не только те, что он взял с собой.

Тем временем Генезис продолжал чертыхаться, пытаясь разместить вещи в свой шкаф.  
\- Проклятие! А ведь тут еще нет зимней одежды! – он пнул сумку. – Ифритово дерьмо! Не шкаф, недоразумение какое-то! Как, спрашивается, я все это сюда впихну?  
\- Ну, можешь в мой повесить. Если конечно не… – "брезгуешь", чуть было не ляпнул юноша, но вовремя прикусил язык. – В смысле, у меня там еще много места осталось.  
\- Ты серьезно? – Генезис с сомнением посмотрел на Сефирота. – Ну, смотри, ты сам предложил.   
Тот только пожал плечами. Если честно, Сефирот слегка напрягся, когда Генезис изучающее заглянул в его шкаф. Нет, все его вещи были чистыми и висели аккуратно, но они были простыми, поношенными, в отличие от пестрого великолепия гардероба Расподоса. И их было действительно мало.  
\- Эм… Это все? В смысле, это все, что ты планируешь тут повесить? – Генезис вопросительно уставился на молчащего соседа по комнате. Судя по напряженной спине, тот был явно не в своей тарелке. Собственно, Генезис понимал почему. Версия о богатеньком незаконнорожденном отпрыске медленно, но верно теряла свою актуальность. У парня был жесткий напряг со средствами, и это было не просто видно, это буквально бросалось в глаза. Или его просто держали в черном теле? Нет, определенно, этот парень не так прост, как кажется.   
\- Ну, может еще зимнюю куртку.   
Сефирот сжал руки, и ногти больно впились в ладони. О чем, черт его подери, он думал, когда это предложил? Молодец, просто здорово, если его сейчас не высмеют, то, по меньшей мере, начнут или жалеть или презирать. И скорее даже презирать - у богатых пренебрежение к бедным в крови с рождения и впитано с молоком матери.   
\- Ладно, тогда я временно оккупирую свободную часть.   
Генезис стал развешивать вещи дальше. Сефирот ошарашено выдохнул. Эта была не та реакция, которую он ожидал. Последние двадцать четыре часа перевернули привычный мир с ног на голову, сначала был Зак, теперь Генезис. Они относились к нему как... как к простому человеку, а не как к уроду или ублюдку, при встрече с которым надо было переходить на другую сторону дороги. Это было непривычно. Это пугало. Он не знал, как на это реагировать. Сефирот настолько привык к тому, что вся его жизнь представляла собой сплошное шоу по выживанию, что сейчас растерялся. Ему нужно время все обдумать и проанализировать. Желательно в одиночестве. Юноша резко встал, схватив карту с расписанием и воспользовавшись тем, что Генезис теперь возился с коммом, выскользнул за дверь.   
\- Эй, ты куда? – окликнул его сосед.  
\- Я… мне нужно на встречу. Уже опаздываю.

Сефирот бегом направился к лестнице. Только преодолев два лестничных пролета вверх и завернув за угол, он позволил себе отдышаться. Не от бега, а от того, что мысли скакали в голове как взбесившиеся чокобо. Не особо задумываясь над выбором направления, юноша пошел дальше. В конце концов, лучший способ узнать любое здание – это в нем потеряться. Коридор, по которому он шел, чем-то напоминал его этаж. Те же стены, двери с номерами и немного приглушенный свет. В конце, у самой лестницы, обнаружился кулер с водой, и тогда юноша понял, что все еще хотел пить, просто со всей произошедшей кутерьмой он напрочь об этом забыл. Язык просто присох к небу, и Сефирот с трудом дождался, пока вода наполнила пластиковый стаканчик. Он выпил его залпом, даже не ощутив влаги, и остановился только после того как прикончил третий. Справа послышался шум шагов и смеющиеся голоса, еще через секунду из-за поворота вышли два парня. Они о чем-то беседовали, разговор то и дело прерывался смехом того, что был пониже своего собеседника. Оба они были еще в гражданской одежде, но по внешнему виду можно было предположить, что оба были с последнего курса.   
\- Нет, Саймон, так и было! Я тебе говорю! – невысокий парень просто сложился пополам от смеха, однако продолжал идти. Его собеседник намеренно исказил голос, явно кого-то изображая. – "Милый, но оно ведь делает "это"! Делает! Это просто ужасно! Ужасно!"   
В это время его друг уже просто рыдал от смеха.  
– А потом она… - в этот момент Саймон увидел замершего радом с кулером Сефирота и удивленно выдал:  
– Ого, "зелень" уже тут как тут. Ты как сюда попал, чудень? Это этаж третьего отделения бета.  
Сефирот открыл было рот, но понял, что совершенно не знает, как ему следует ответить. Теоретически, это были такие же курсанты, как и он, но в то же время, они были старше его не только по возрасту, но и явно еще по званию. Однако оба были не в форме. И еще неизвестно, как тут старшие относились к младшим, если так же как в Нибельхейме, то ничего хорошего от этой встрече ждать не стоило. Лучше бы он умер от жажды – мелькнула недостойная мысль.  
\- Я… заблудился. Кажется… Сэр.   
Сефирот изо всех сил старался выглядеть уверенно, но дружелюбно. А еще он надеялся, что паника не так заметна у него на лице.   
Невысокий парень опять заржал.  
\- Алекс, ты у нас уже "сэр", – за что тут же получил пинок от друга.  
\- Между прочим да, рядовой Локс. Я выше тебя по званию, жопа, – тот, кого звали Алекс, опять посмотрел на Сефирота и только усмехнулся. – Два поворота налево, - он указал куда-то за спину, - один направо, через галерею и вниз. Там не заблудишься. Очередь на медкомиссию видно уже из-за угла.   
\- Спасибо, – немного расслабился Сефирот. Кажется, пронесло.   
\- Да не за что.   
Парень отвесил еще один пинок другу, тот ругнулся:   
\- Эй! Поаккуратнее!  
\- Пошли уже, сейчас Варшевич заявится и пипец будет, а так я хоть комнату немного успею проветрить.   
Друзья отправились дальше, и Сефирот услышал сердитое бормотание Локса:  
\- С каких это пор ты с салажней разговариваешь, а?   
\- С таких, что завтра эта салажня может оказаться под моим началом в патруле, дубина. И от таких как он будет зависеть мое следующее звание.  
\- Ох ты, ух ты, посмотрите на него, великий капитан! – фыркнул второй парень.  
\- В отличие от некоторых, я не собираюсь всю жизнь патрулировать улицы, – парировал его друг.  
\- Да не, охота тебе жизнь себе усложнять. Меня лично, это устраивает. Вот мой папаша всю жизнь сапоги так протоптал и не жало…   
Дослушать разговор Сефироту не удалось, друзья завернули за угол.   
\- Значит налево и вниз, да? - Сефирот открыл карту и определил свое местонахождение - ему нужно было совершенно в противоположную сторону. 

Сефирот бродил по Академии еще где-то два часа, он нашел почти все кабинеты, отыскал столовую, видел кафе. Как он и предполагал, там уже заседали старшие курсы. Внутри стоял радостный гул: сокурсники и друзья приветствовали друг друга после двухнедельных каникул. Туда соваться юноша не стал, быстро ретировавшись с этажа. Чем дальше, тем больше ему попадалось людей, но они не обращали на него никакого внимания. Младшие, такие же, как и Сефирот были заняты тем, чтобы успеть разместиться и попасть к врачам, а старшие просто игнорировали "зелень", как назвал первый курс рядовой Локс. Офицеров и преподавателей не было видно, только один раз юноша наткнулся на коменданта, спешившего куда-то с большой стопкой бумаг. В первый день нового набора Академия больше всего напоминала разворошенный муравейник, но юноша точно знал, что завтра беспорядок исчезнет без следа и все войдет в строго определенную колею, где каждый шаг будет подчинен определенным правилам и строгому распорядку.  
Побродив еще немного, Сефирот нашел медицинское крыло, и действительно, очередь туда стояла огромная. Сверившись с картой, парень понял, что кабинет, в который ему надо попасть находится именно в этом крыле, но на два этажа выше. Поднявшись по лестнице, он попал в темный холл, табличка на дверях гласила: "Лаборатория".   
Лаборатория? Сефирот удивленно сверился с расписанием. Все было верно. Триста восьмой кабинет находился за этими дверями. Странно, он думал, что окажется у кабинета сержанта О'Конелла.   
\- Вам что-нибудь нужно, молодой человек? – Сефирот чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда за его левым плечом послышался чей-то голос. Юноша резко обернулся и столкнулся лицом к лицу с невысоким мужчиной в белом халате. Он понятия не имел, откуда тот появился, он не то, что шагов, он вообще ничего не слышал. Такое впечатление, что врач просто материализовался из пустоты у него за спиной. Сефирот нервно сглотнул.  
\- Да, сэр. У меня назначение на шестнадцать часов. Кабинет триста…  
\- Восемь. Я знаю, – врач поправил очки, съехавшие на кончик носа и поудобней перехватил исходящую паром кружку, которую держал в руке. На всю площадку теперь разносился совершенно потрясающий аромат кофе. – Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста.  
Сефирот покосился на часы. Было только двадцать минут четвертого. - Сэр. Я раньше…  
\- На сорок минут, это я тоже знаю. Проходите, проходите, у меня еще много дел, молодой человек, – врач толкнул створку и вошел на этаж. Сефироту ничего не оставалось сделать, кроме как последовать за ним. 

В лаборатории царила полная тишина и почти кромешный мрак. Только в самом конце коридора светилась темно-синяя лампочка. Доктор уверенным шагом двинулся куда-то в темноту, Сефирот поспешил следом. У него не было ни малейшего желания отстать и потеряться, царящая жутковатая атмосфера к тому совершенно не располагала.   
Определенно, это место ему не нравилось, хотя он никак не мог объяснить, почему и что его так напрягало: раньше вроде у него особых аллергий на лаборатории не наблюдалось. Тем временем, они дошли до какой-то двери, и теперь доктор возился с электронным замком. Как он ориентировался в почти полной темноте, для Сефирота осталось загадкой. Между тем, замок пикнул и дверь бесшумно распахнулась. Сефирот машинально прикрыл лицо рукой, так как ему в глаза ударил яркий солнечный свет.   
\- Проходите.   
Сефирот с трудом проморгался, разноцветные пятна медленно плавали перед глазами, мешая разглядеть обстановку.  
– Присаживайтесь.   
\- Сэр. – Сефирот сел на указанный стул.  
\- Да не "сэркайте" вы мне! Зовите меня просто, профессор Гаст. Ненавижу эти солдафонские штучки. – Врач с удовольствием прихлебнул кофе и стал листать карту, которую вчера юноша видел в руках капитана Джерса.  
Следующие минут пять врач занимался бумагами, а Сефирот его разглядывал. Про таких людей обычно говорили: возраст где-то от тридцати до пятидесяти. И действительно, по лицу возраст не определялся совсем, но если судить по тому, что чуть вьющиеся каштановые волосы были уложены в прическу, которая была в моде лет так тридцать назад, то разумнее было предположить, что профессору было ближе к пятидесяти, если не больше. Но и это было не самым удивительным. Под халатом была Гаст носил гражданскую одежду! Судя по всему, ученый не был военным. Сефирот не успел поразмыслить над этим, потому что профессор попросил его закатать рукав и показать место вчерашней мако-инъекции.   
Проверив пробу, Гаст еще раз сверился с картой.   
\- Покажите вторую руку. – Сефирот расстегнул рукав и показал место второго укола. Врач довольно кивнул. – Отлично, отлично.   
Он взял какие-то бланки и стал их быстро заполнять. Сефирот поерзал на стуле, ему очень хотелось спросить, почему доктор выглядел таким довольным, и что это значило для него, Сефирота.  
Профессор бросил взгляд поверх очков, продолжая улыбаться.   
\- Я вижу, что вас просто распирает от любопытства, юноша.  
Сефирот понял, что у него даже уши покраснели, но врач только рассмеялся.  
\- Не стоит, право. Я понимаю ваше нетерпение. – Он заполнил еще какую-то форму, которую передал Сефироту. – Однако вам придется еще немного потерпеть, окончательный заключение можно будет сделать только после того, как я получу результаты вашего физического тестирования и все анализы. Только после этого я назначу курс. Этот бланк отдайте своему непосредственному куратору, а вот это, – он протянул еще один лист, - ваша индивидуальная лабораторная карта. В этих полях, – профессор Гаст указал на серые клеточки напротив дат, – будут пометки об интенсивности вашей мако-обработки, но это только через месяц. – Доктор указал на отмеченный кружком день.   
Сефирот внимательно изучил карту.  
\- Сэр? То есть, профессор Гаст, я хотел спросить… - Сефирот посмотрел на свою руку.   
\- Что это значит, так? – В очередной раз закончил его фразу ученый. – Правильно?  
Сефирот кивнул.  
\- Пока это значит только, что возможно у вас очень и очень хороший потенциал, молодой человек. Конечное, многое еще зависит от теста, и я не хочу вас ложно обнадеживать или как-то повлиять на вас в плане излишних амбиций. Вам предстоит много и упорно работать, молодой человек. Очень и очень много, если вы действительно хотите чего-то добиться. – Доктор покачал головой и странно улыбнулся. – Ну, пока у меня все. На сегодня вы свободны, юноша.   
Сефирот поднялся и направился к двери.   
\- Всего хорошего, сэ… профессор.  
\- Всего, всего, – доктор опять прихлебывал кофе. – Направо и еще раз направо, будьте осторожны, там темно.  
\- Спасибо, сэр.  
Сефирот добрался до выхода ведя ладонью по стене, и вздохнул с облегчением, когда вновь оказался на освещенной лестнице.   
Сказать, что он совершенно запутался – значило ничего не сказать. Он так и не понял, о чем хотел сказать доктор между строк. О том, что у него хорошие результаты или о том, что ему придется над этим как-то работать? Слова профессор как-то противоречили одно другому. Единственный выход был в том, чтобы ждать результатов тестов и работать. Причем начать работать он мог хоть прямо сейчас. Ну, или хоть разузнать, как добраться до тренировочных комнат, там он еще сегодня не был.


	7. Но так как это не так, так оно и не этак. Такова логика вещей.

Найти тренировочные комнаты на проверку оказалось не так просто, как юноша думал сначала. Ему три раза пришлось возвращаться в центральный переход.   
Сефирот огляделся - он стоял посреди коридора, перед ним была лестница. Но если верить плану, ему нужен был боковой переход в соседний корпус, а там коридор направо. Перехода не было.   
\- Не может быть, – юноша полностью развернул карту, перехватив расписание зубами. Ну что такое? Он проверил нумерацию этажей. Шесть. И где переход? Юноша убрал расписание в карман.   
– Нет тут перехода! – Сефирот перевернул карту пару раз. - Лестница есть – перехода нет, – недовольно пробормотал парень. – Это какой-то специальный шинровский прием, да? Типа, чтобы враг не догадался, как что найти? Ладно, лестница, так лестница.   
Он решил подняться наверх. Может переход был выше, а в план просто вкралась неточность? Сефирот по-прежнему был так сильно сосредоточен на изучении карты, что не заметил, как из-за угла на него что-то вылетело и врезалось со всего размаху.  
– Ой!   
– Эй! – Юноша, не ожидавший такого сильного удара, полетел на пол. Сверху что-то упало. Сефирот начал отчаянно брыкаться, стараясь скинуть нападающего. К сожалению, он ничего не видел, так как упавшая на лицо карта полностью закрывала обзор. Сефирот наугад отмахнулся и задел неизвестного локтем. Упавший забористо заматерился.   
– Срань ифритова, да что такое! – Сефирот, наконец, вывернулся и отполз в сторону. Рядом на полу лежал взъерошенный рыжий парень. Вот этот точно рыжий, подумал Сефирот, Генезис по сравнению с ним казался просто русым, если конечно цвет волос незнакомца был натуральным.  
– Ты… совс…ем охренел? – парень хватал ртом воздух, держать за живот. – Больно… же, твою мать!   
– А ты сам… – Сефирот даже опешил от такой наглости, это же не он напал, в конце концов, – смотри куда идешь!  
– Да иди ты! А, черт, – парень попытался встать, но охнул и осел обратно на пол, – М-м-м…  
– Эй, ты как? – Сефирот поднялся и посмотрел на скрючившегося у его ног юношу.  
– А никак! – огрызнулся рыжий. – Урод!  
– Сам урод! – рассердился Сефирот. – Смотри куда прешь!   
– Это я-то? – рыжий раздражено зыркнул исподлобья. – Нефиг из-за углов выскакивать!   
– Нефиг так носиться!  
– Очень умный, да! – рыжий наконец встал. – Черепушка мозгам не жмет? А то я могу помочь ее посвободней сделать!   
Часы на центральной башне пробили шесть раз. Рыжий слегка побледнел.  
– Святая Шива!   
Моментально забыв про Сефирота, он начал быстро собирать бумаги, которые уронил.   
– Да где же эта хрень?!   
Сефирот собрал то, что осталось от карты. Под обрывками нашелся еще один листок. Титульный лист медицинской карты, понял юноша.  
– Эй, ты не это случайно потерял?  
Сефирот протянул помятую бумагу.   
– Вот зараза. Да, это.   
Рыжий резко выдернул листок из его пальцев.   
– Вот черт!   
Он постарался хоть немного разгладить помятый документ.   
– А, все равно как из жопы!   
Парень стал запихивать листки в папку, но те никак не хотели этого делать.   
– Да чтоб тебя! У-у-у, проклятье, что сегодня за день такой?! - бормотал рыжий, кидаясь от указателя этажа к лестнице и обратно. – Святой Александр, ну где эта долбаная дверь?!  
– Ты на медкомиссию?   
Сефирот благоразумно ретировался с траектории движения этого бесноватого.  
– А тебе какая разница? – рявкнул тот в ответ, побежав к окну и зачем-то выглянул на улицу.  
– Да никакой, в принципе.   
Сефирот сложил вместе два обрывка карты и осмотрелся, стараясь не обращать внимания на рыжего. Тот, тем временем, видимо осознав полную безвыходность ситуации, обернулся к Сефироту.  
– Слушай, не будь жлобом, дай карту посмотреть, а?   
Сефирот, в свою очередь, удивленно посмотрел на рыжего. Похоже, тот уже забыл, что буквально две минуты назад собирался с ним драться.   
– А извиниться, для начала?   
– Слушай, я тут уже два часа туда-сюда бегаю, мать его, по этим чертовым коридорам. Я пиздец, как опаздываю, но если тебе будет от этого легче – извини, а теперь дай эту гребаную карту! – парень скривился и добавил, – Пожалуйста?  
Сефирот только хмыкнул, выслушав всю эту экспрессивную тираду, но карту все же дал. Он уже хорошо понял, что без нее на первых порах тут было ничего не найти, и то, что этот парень ее с сбой не взял – было не самым умным проступком с его стороны. Или просто дурак или слишком уж о себе воображает, решил Сефирот.  
Тем временем рыжий успел разложить карту на полу, соединив два обрывка вместе.   
– Так, так… сюда. Ну и где?! – бормоча себе под нос он посмотрел на лестницу, по которой недавно поднялся Сефирот. – И где этот сраный переход?!  
Сефирот тоже наклонился над картой, рассматривая нужное место.   
– В третий корпус что-ли?  
– Ну да! Чтоб он сгорел! – юноша еще раз сверился с планом. – Ну? Нету его!  
– Есть. Вниз по лестнице, – махнул рукой Сефирот, – Они, похоже, ее не пропечатали. Лестницу, в смысле. Я уже минут двадцать переход в первый найти не могу.   
– О! А-а-а, ну тогда все правильно, – усмехнулся рыжий, – А я уж подумал, что неправильно запомнил.   
Он свернул карту и отдал ее обратно.   
– Ну, спасибо.   
– Да не за что, – Сефирот пожал плечами. – Кстати, можешь особо не бежать, я когда медицинское крыло проходил, очередь была еще человек шестьдесят, не меньше.   
– Да? – рыжий сощурился. – Ну ладно, - он опять усмехнулся, - И, кстати, баш на баш, переход в первый - там, – он указал в противоположную сторону. - Но там только спортзал и тренировочные.   
Сефирот кивнул.  
– Ну, да. Я туда и иду.   
– Уже отстрелялся? – рыжий удивленно присвистнул. – Везет.   
– Ну, типа того, – Сефирот не очень хотел обсуждать эту тему, поэтому перевел разговор в другое русло. – Ты уверен, что тебе карта больше не нужна? Я уже нашел что нужно, в принципе, могу одолжить, если что.  
– Не-а. – рыжий опять продолжал ухмыляться. Видимо это было его естественное состояние, но в отличие от Зака Фэйра, который тоже постоянно улыбался, у рыжего улыбка была кривоватой. – У меня карта тут, – он указал на голову. – Фотографическая память – раз посмотрел, ни в жизнь не забуду. На лица тоже. Тебя вот первый раз вижу.  
Парень протянул руку.   
– Рено Синклер. Можно просто Рыжий.  
– Сефирот. Сефирот Стоун. – Юноша ответил на рукопожатие и представился по полной форме. – Рад знакомству.  
Рено присвистнул.  
– Ух ты, он еще и воспитанный, оказывается. – он рассмеялся. – Эй, да не бери в голову, я ж просто так.   
Сефирот расслабился. Похоже, у Рено просто был такой стиль общения.   
– Ну ладно, бывай.   
Рено хлопнул Сефирота по плечу и, присвистывая, направился к лестнице. Уже у самого выхода он обернулся.   
– Эй, Сеф?  
– Что? – Сефирот не ожидал, что Рено так исковеркает его имя. Раньше никто уменьшительные прозвища ему не давал.  
– Ты где тут обретаешься?  
– Блок 4В, третий этаж.  
\- Ага, соседи значит, я так и думал, – кивнул рыжий. – Ты того, извини, что я на тебя налетел, ага?  
– Да не проблема, – улыбнулся Сефирот.   
– Угу, – Рено побежал в низ. – Увидимся, йо!   
Сефирот еще пару минут постоял, анализируя произошедшее. Второй день подряд, впервые в жизни, с ним люди знакомились и общались нормально. Ну, или почти нормально, если не брать в расчет, что вначале они с Рено чуть не подрались. Вот интересно, это у него был натуральный цвет волос, или же он их красил?   
Между тем Сефирот добрел да первого корпуса и заглянул в первый из залов. Большое помещение, высокие потолки, на полу маты, вдоль стен стояли стеллажи с тренировочным оружием. В следующем оказались различные тренажеры. Подобные залы чередовались через один, и лишь в самом конце дверь была закрыта. Рядом с ручкой красным огоньком светился замок. А что если?  
Юноша достал электронный пропуск и, помедлив пару мгновений, провел по сенсорной панели. Огонек пару раз моргнул и зажегся зеленым. Дверь с легким шипением отъехала в сторону. Сефирот с облегчением выдохнул. Он осторожно посмотрел по сторонам – никого. Решившись, он вошел внутрь.  
В комнате царил приятный полумрак, еле слышно гудела аппаратура. Юноша осмотрелся – в первую секунду ему показалось, что стены, пол и потолок были сделаны из металла, но приглядевшись, он понял, что это были электронные панели. Неужели это то, о чем он подумал? Сефирот еще раз оглянулся по сторонам: сомнений не осталось. На мерцающем дисплее красовались три заветные буквы – "КВР" – комната виртуальной реальности.   
Сефирот медленно пошел к центру, пол под ногами был размечен круговыми линиями и упруго вибрировал. Когда парень коснулся подошвами центральной зоны, свет вспыхнул ярче, а на табло побежала строка приветствия.   
Это бы реально круто, почти как в кино! 

Внезапно, дверь с шипением открылась, и Сефирот замер – прятаться тут было некуда.  
– …тебе говорю, что Клауд не будет, он же упрямый как сто муглов! И вообще, я еще Клиффорду бутылку должен за… – Зак удивленно посмотрел на замершего посреди комнаты Сефирота, – … за него, вон, – кивнул он в сторону юноши.   
– Ну-ну, – хмыкнул второй Солджер, вошедший следом за генерал-лейтенантом.   
Сефирот понял, что вместе с Заком в комнату вошел второй заместитель Генерала Страйфа, Анджил Хьюли.   
– Кто-то утверждал, что уж тут-то точно никого не будет, - произнес он низким приятным голосом.  
– Сэр, генерал-майор, генерал-лейтенант! Сэр!   
Анджил окинул взглядом вытянувшегося перед ним по стойку смирно парня.  
–Ты как тут оказался? – Зак проигнорировал замечания Хьюли и улыбнулся. – Вольно, вольно, – засмеялся он и махнул Сефироту рукой, мол, не волнуйся.   
Анджил с интересом рассматривал парня, про которого недавно с большим энтузиазмом тарахтел его друг. Если судить на первый взгляд, парень как парень, ничего особенного, кроме необычного цвета волос и формы зрачков. Хотя, если вспомнить историю с самим Фэйром, первому впечатлению не всегда стоило доверять. Хьюли в свое время имел неосторожность недооценить одного взъерошенного юнца из провинции, за что и получил хороших люлей.   
\- Я, сэр... – Сефирот подумал, что врать, в принципе, было бесполезно, да и не нужно. – Я осматривал Академию, сэр. Расположение кабинетов и тренировочных залов.   
Зак кивнул.   
\- Хорошее дело. Потому что за каждое опоздание будет назначаться взыскание или наряд вне очереди в особо запущенных случаях. За три опоздания подряд можно загреметь на гауптвахту. Так что ногами придется шевелить быстро.   
Про то, что в свое время Зак за такие вот опоздания из штрафников не вылезал, он предпочел не упоминать. Эх, кадетские годы, золотое время, а весело-то как было! Он даже пару раз Клауда умудрился под монастырь подвести, неделю с кухни не вылезали до полночи. Страйф ему до сих пор это припоминал, когда был в плохом настроении. Его Клауд всегда был мелкой злопамятной колючкой. Зак выкинул из головы мысли о том, как они вчера с Генералом повздорили.   
– Странно, что у курсанта пропуск сюда сработал, – заметил Анджил, продолжая наблюдать за Сефиротом.  
– Ну, так его вчера еще активировали.   
Зак обернулся к другу.   
– Хотя, нет, оформляли-то его уже сегодня. Похоже, О'Конелл сразу все в базу зафигачил, чтоб потом не морочиться, – он посмотрел на юношу и усмехнулся. – Вообще, до официальной церемонии курсантам запрещено посещать режимные аудитории.  
Сефирот понял, что об этом он не подумал, когда сюда заходил. Черт, надо быть осторожнее и вообще для начала, прочитать правила внутреннего распорядка. Начинать свое обучения с наряда или хуже того, с гауптвахты в его планы никак не вписывалось, но тут он, похоже, вляпался.   
– Я сожалею, сэр, – Сефирот вновь вытянулся в струнку. – Могу я узнать, в чем будет заключаться мое наказание?  
Анджил улыбнулся - может Зак был и прав. Парнишка определенно начинал ему нравиться.   
\- Ну, правила, есть правила, – Зак обернулся к двери и провел своей картой по замку, – Дай мне свой пропуск.   
Юноша подскочил и в два шага оказался рядом. Зак взял карту и также провел ею по замку. Рядом открылся сенсорный экран, на котором он быстро что-то напечатал.  
\- Поздравляю, первое обходное дежурство твое, - он отдал пропуск обратно, – Все подробности тебе расскажет сержант О'Конелл.  
\- Сэр, есть сэр!   
В этот момент желудок юноши выдал звук до странного напоминающий рык. Сефирот против воли залился краской, он и думать забыл про то, что со вчерашнего утра ничего не ел.  
Анджил только покачал головой.   
\- Так, все понятно. Давай двигай к столовой, пока еще не поздно, штрафник.  
"И пока ты еще куда-нибудь еще не залез без разрешения", - уже про себя добавил Хьюли. А вообще, назначенное Заком наказание было достаточно мягким, в принципе, если рассматривать его предвзято.   
\- Сэр, я… - Сефирот даже не успел определиться, в отношении чего хотел возразить, как его перебил Зак.  
\- Отставить! Приказы генерал-майора не обсуждаются. Ноги в руки и шагом марш на ужин. Завтра церемония начала учебного года, и падающие в обмороки с голоду студенты ни мне, ни генералу Страйфу не нужны! Приказ ясен? – притворно грозно рыкнул Зак.  
\- Так точно, генерал-лейтенант, сэр!  
\- Тогда выполняйте, курсант.   
\- Сэр!   
Сефирот развернулся и вышел из комнаты, практически чеканя шаг. Друзья молча наблюдали за действиями юноши, пока тот не покинул тренировочную.  
\- И какого хрена это было? – нахмурился Хьюли.  
\- В смысле? – Зак вопросительно приподнял бровь. – И вообще, чего ты на меня так взъелся?  
\- Я с самого начала говорил, что это была дурацкая идея. И года не было, чтобы кто-нибудь из первокурсников сюда не влез. И мне кажется или ты потакаешь парню? За нарушение ему минимум недельную отработку по сортирам надо было ставить, а не дежурство вне очереди.   
\- Да ладно тебе, пацан же не знал, – улыбнулся Зак. – Я, если кто забыл, тоже в первый день сюда пролез и что?   
Анджил только раздражено закатил глаза.   
\- Тебя не поймали, в отличие от него.   
\- Анджи, не будь занудой. Он еще успеет нахватать отработок.  
\- Прекрати коверкать мое имя. Сколько можно повторять? – по привычке отрезал Анджил. Хотя, что это Заку, как об стенку горох, не первый год.  
Зак не обращая внимания на замечания, подошел к пульту и стал набирать код программы.   
– Эх, старые добрые локации, тряхнем стариной? – он перехватил тренировочный меч, который бросил ему напарник. – Не понял, а это зачем?  
\- Ты вспомни, какой тут уровень защиты. Хочешь разнести половину здания? Это тебе не КВРы штаб-квартиры.  
\- Зануда, – рассмеялся Зак.   
Стены преобразились в до боли знакомый пейзаж.   
– Давай, я хочу хоть немного размяться. 

Сефирот с огромным интересом наблюдал за тем, как заблокировалась дверь в тренировочную комнату, оповестив о том, что внутри была запущенна программа виртуальной реальности. Интересно, на что же это было похоже? Юноша сейчас бы все отдал, чтобы хоть одним глазом посмотреть на тренировку. Это ведь были лучшие из лучших Солджеров после генерала Страйфа, и, скорее всего, они сейчас запустили самый высший уровень.   
Он закусил губу, потому что желудок второй раз подал возмущенный голос. Да, надо было поесть, и идти выполнять приказ. Неожиданно до Сефирота дошло, что за всеми переживаниями он пропустил мимо одну фразу, которую произнес Зак. Генерал Страйф завтра будет на церемонии… Великий Один!  
Обдумывая эту мысль, юноша направился в столовую. Одновременно, он старался не думать о том, что только что воочию видел перед собой практически две живые легенды, а завтра увидит еще одну. Эту последнюю мысль юноша задвинул еще подальше, иначе его мозг грозился зависнуть, не справившись с таким потоком информации и эмоций. Все это было слишком нереально. И, черт побери, одно, явно не сложное, дежурство, стоило того, чтобы поговорить с этими людьми. Сефирот не капли не жалел о том, что полез в первый корпус. Если бы ему сейчас предложили на выбор повторить эту авантюру или отказаться, он бы без колебаний выбрал бы первый вариант.   
В столовой, как и ожидалось, практически никого не было; несколько человек сидели порознь в разных концах зала. Сефирот взял поднос и устроился у боковой стены, так чтобы вход был в поле зрения. Автоматически, даже не думая, он выбрал тактику, которую всегда использовал в школе: всегда быть на стороже и контролировать всех входящих и выходящих, ну и пути отступления, если таковые понадобятся.   
Еда была не хуже и не лучше, чем он ожидал. Есть можно и на том спасибо. При этом Сефирот не мог и представить, что проглотит всю порцию одним махом. Интересно, с чего бы это? Обычно он был весьма умерен и непритязателен в еде. Но сейчас он с тоской посмотрел на опустевшую тарелку. Даже с учетом того, что на вкус это больше напоминало картон, он бы не отказался от второй порции. С легким вздохом он отнес поднос на мойку и направился обратно в комнату.  
Поднявшись на свой этаж, Сефирот по инерции посчитал, сколько шагов было от поворота до его двери: ровно тридцать три. Он толкнул дверь – заперто. Магнитный замок горел ровным красным светом.  
Ага, это он уже сегодня проходил: карта быстро скользнула в щель и красный свет с тихим пиканьем сменился на зеленый. Дверь бесшумно открылась; внутри было темно.   
Скорее всего, Генезис еще не вернулся, решил было Сефирот, но тут тишину нарушил еле слышный стон.   
Юноша замер: может ему показалось? Стон повторился.  
\- Генезис? – Сефирот осторожно зажег свет и вошел в комнату. Его сосед, свернувшись клубком, лежал на полу, плечи юноши заметно подрагивали.


	8. Нельзя делать то, что нельзя.

Зак отмахнулся мечом, поверженный монстр рассыпался мелкими светящимися кубиками, но мечник не обратил на это никакого внимания, переключившись на следующего уродца. Программа была слабенькая, учебная, поэтому Фэйру никак не удавалось войти в нужное состояние. А он хотел всего-то ничего - хорошенько размяться, чтобы выпустить пар, а выходило наоборот, себя приходилось сдерживать, сражаться в пол силы, даже меньше, иначе бы он просто разнес тут все ко всем чертям. Не бой, а мучение сплошное!  
\- А, едрить твою…!   
Зак прыгнул, в повороте сбивая крылатую тварь, и уворачиваясь от разряда молнии. Очень хотелось долбануть в ответ Фирагой или чем-нибудь соответствующим, но тогда бы он банально пробил барьер комнаты, именно поэтому Зак продолжал работать мечом. Тренировочное оружие было неудобным: легче, меньше и с плохим балансом, вернее практически без оного. Зак стиснул рукоять, жалея, что не ощущает в ладони привычной удобной тяжести любимого Гладиуса.   
Уродливый червь скалился, готовясь к атаке, капая на пол виртуальной кислотой. Зак перехватил оружие, принимая классическую стойку, приподняв лезвие над головой и готовясь отразить удар. Краем глаза Фэйр заметил движение Анджила. Его друг двигался плавно, не торопясь, тщательно рассчитывая и взвешивая каждое следующее движение, словно танцуя. Меч невесомо порхал в его руке. Зак даже позавидовал пару секунд, пока Хьюли с умиротворенным, буквально медитативным выражением лица провальсировал мимо, уложив больше половины монстров.   
"Вот ведь, - кипятился про себя Зак, - словно каты отрабатывает, а не дерется!" Если бы он спросил Анджила, как тому это удается, то получил бы подтверждение своей догадке. 

Анджил после третьей секунды понял, что толковой тренировки тут не получится, поэтому сразу расслабился и решил поработать над техникой - занятие для первого курса, если быть честным, но он ведь был в Академии, так что сами боги велели. Выровняв дыхание и очистив голову от всего постороннего, он сосредоточился на внутреннем равновесии и стал повторять движения. Каты ложились ровно, так, как и должны были. Вправо, влево, поворот, удар, поворот. Сознание заполнило приятной теплотой спокойствия. Поворот, шаг, удар, поворот.   
\- Анджил! – резкий оклик заставил Хьюли встрепенуться. – Круговой барьер!   
Но Анджил и сам уже почувствовал нагнетание магической энергии. Сильное, очень сильное нагнетание, у него аж волосы на затылке дыбом встали от ощущения опасности. Заклинание скастовалось сразу же соответствующее и достаточно быстро, ибо долю секунды спустя прозрачную голубоватую полусферу жадно облизало пламя, и Хьюли окутало удушливой жарой. Отразившись от барьера, огненный поток щедро мазнул угасающими языками по потолку и стенам, обозначая границы виртуальной комнаты. Коротко взвыла сирена, и искусственный пейзаж пустыни осыпался осколками.   
И какого бахамута, спрашивается это было?

Зак с нервным облегчением выдохнул, когда защитная сигнализация перестала орать. Он машинально вытер взмокший лоб, пальцы рук еще немного покалывало от магической отдачи.   
Анджил многозначительно посмотрел на характерные подпалины и гарь на потолке и только-только открыл рот, чтобы высказать этому идиоту все, что он думает, как Зак его опередил.  
\- Не надо, – Фэйр поморщился, – Сам знаю.   
Зак молча убрал меч на подставку и выключил главный комм. Плазменная панель перестала моргать предупреждением об опасности. М-да, в этот раз он переборщил. Забылся, что не в КВР ШинРа-Билдинг и шарахнул магией от всей души. Хорошо так, с чувством, вымещая всю обиду и раздражение. Нет, безусловно, ему полегчало, но если бы Хьюли не погасил девяносто процентов его атаки своим барьером, тренировочную, а может и все западное крыло пришлось бы серьезно ремонтировать. За его личный счет, что немаловажно.   
Анджил молча наблюдал за действиями друга, пока тот возился с управлением, выключая резервную систему. Зак как-то сник, даже привычные торчащие во все стороны пряди обвисли, словно вместе с огненной атакой тот выплеснул часть себя и своей неукротимой энергии. В этот момент последние детали паззла встали на свои места, объясняя странное поведение его напарника сегодня вечером. Сначала бурная, неконтролируемая радость, чересчур активная реакция, которая сейчас сменилась явной апатией. Из всех, кого Хьюли когда либо знал в своей жизни, в такое состояние гиперактивного и никогда не унывающего Фэйра мог загнать только один единственный человек - Клауд Страйф. Похоже, что его друзья в очередной раз повздорили. Ну что ж, бывает, у Клауда характер на самый легкий, но и Зак не сахар. Достанет до печенок кого угодно. Генерал с утра был не в духе, и, похоже, Зак нарвался и получил по полной программе. Утешало одно, жизнерадостная натура Фэйра не могла долго пребывать в миноре и скоро тот оклемается. Он был слишком позитивным, чтобы печалиться подолгу, в отличие от того же Клауда, у которого мрачное настроение и угрюмость вошли в привычку, в довесок к необщительности и вспыльчивости. Но ничего страшного, как поругались, так и помирятся. Эти две противоположности уже не могли друг без друга, что бы там Клауд из себя не изображал и как бы не гнал Зака от себя. Этот псих с напрочь отсутствующим инстинктом самосохранения один раз пробив защитный барьер Клауда, привязал того к себе слишком крепко.   
Заиграла музыка, и друзья одновременно потянулись к своим телефонам. Как выяснилось, звонили Заку.   
\- Черт, Андж, сменил бы ты уже сигнал! – Зак встрепенулся, меняясь буквально на глазах, – Фэйр слушает.  
Анджил только усмехнулся.   
\- И почему это я должен... – Анджил не договорил, Фэйр жестом попросил того подождать.   
\- Нет, Клиффорд, у тебя все еще есть тренировочная комната, не волнуйся, – Зак ухмылялся от уха до уха. – Да, работающая… Нет, – рассмеялся он, - Расслабься, ты слишком много нервничаешь. Это была плановая проверка системы безопасности, мы же не можем допустить, чтобы кто-то из студентов пострадал?..  
Хьюли слышал встревоженный голос из трубки, но слов разобрать не мог.   
\- Да, все верно. Просто пришли, ээээ, уборщиков, чтобы навели порядок...   
Анджил еще раз посмотрел на потолок. Бедные дежурные, им это до утра отмывать, по меньшей мере.   
\- … да, хорошо. Уже идем.   
Зак захлопнул телефон.   
– Пошли, Его Генеральство прибыл.   
Анджил аккуратно поставил меч на подставку, и они с Заком покинули многострадальную тренировочную.

Фэйр шел немного впереди, по привычке закинув руки за голову, и насвистывал какой-то до омерзения прилипчивый попсовый мотивчик, словно показывая всему миру, что все в полном порядке. Анджил же так не думал.  
\- Из-за чего вы поругались? – как бы между прочим спросил Хьюли после довольно длительного молчания. Они уже минут пять шли по однообразным коридорам, и в кои-то веки Анджила напрягало молчание Зака.   
\- А, ерунда, – Зак обернулся к другу, – Ничего нового. Сегодня был прием, он не хотел идти. Я настоял…  
\- Понятно, – кивнул Анджил.   
После Ходжо, вторым самым ненавистным явлением на свете у Страйфа были официальные гулянки в Корпорации, и все об этом знали – про отношение Генерала к приемам ходили легенды.  
– Был приказ Президента?  
\- Не то что бы… – Зак нахмурился, – просто пожелание.   
\- Тогда Клауд мог и проигнорировать, если не было прямого приказа. Он терпеть не может эти сборища, ты же знаешь.   
Зак скривился.  
– Но и ты знаешь, какой статус у всех пожеланий Президента! И Шин-Ра недоволен... еще с пресс-конференции в Вутае. Он однозначно дал это понять. Ну что тебе объяснять, ты сам там был, и все видел. Из Страйфа дипломат как из меня балерина! А Президенту нужна тишь, гладь да благодать в СМИ. Клауд не политик, и не хочет им быть. Когда он молчит – это плохо, все нервничают, но когда он начинает говорить, пусть нехотя, но пытается что-то уладить, эффект усугубляется и все просто впадают в панику, ожидая конца света. Поэтому логика ШинРы-старшего проста: пусть не говорит, но на тусовках появляется. Раз у Генерала есть время для светских раутов, значит в королевстве все спокойно. С завтрашнего дня и всю неделю газеты на первых полосах будут печатать фотографии Клауда, а не сообщения об очередных терактах на границе с Вутаем. Но пока это Страйфу втолкуешь! Ему проще второй раз войну выиграть, чем разбираться в этой мышиной подковерной возне, именуемой политическими играми. И при этом он явно ходит по краю, Руфус…  
\- Зак, у стен есть уши, – мягко прервал гневную тираду Анджил.   
В принципе, он был прав. Каждым словом. При всей шутовской мишуре и несоответствующем статусу поведением, Зак был очень умным и прозорливым, но в некоторых моментах он был до безобразия наивным.  
\- Да ладно, я не думаю, что вот прям сейчас под потолком висит кто-нибудь из Турков и подслушивает. Хотя, ты прав… – он грустно вздохнул, весьма нехарактерно для себя.   
\- Не расстраивайся.   
Анджил подавил импульсивное желание взлохматить и без того торчавшие во все стороны пряди на голове у младшего. Все же Зак уже не в том возрасте, когда Хьюли мог позволить себе подобное поведение. Хотя временами оба его друга напоминали ему кадетов, воспитателем которых Анджила угораздило стать в свое время. Что Клауд, что Зак, в принципе, все еще сущие дети, безотносительно к их умственным способностям. Просто один слишком закрыт, спрятан в своей раковине, недолюбленный ребенок из лабораторий, который не умел и не знал, как правильно общаться с людьми, а второй... Второй наоборот был слишком открытым и доверчивым, все еще верящим в доброту людей. И за обоими нужен глаз да глаз, чтобы в очередной раз никуда не вляпались.   
\- Да я и не… - Зак улыбнулся, уже более правдоподобно, – Просто временами Клауд такая задница!  
\- Нельзя не согласиться.   
Анджил покачал головой. Перед внутренним взором явилось, не запылилось изображение сердитого Клауда.   
– Могу тебя утешить только тем, что он не специально. Он по-другому не умеет.   
\- Да-да-да, бла-бла-бла… Знаю.  
\- Зак. – одернул друга Анджил.   
\- Ну, я. Ну, Зак.   
Анджил не успел ничего добавить, Фэйр распахнул дверь и вошел в кабинет ректора.   
– И еще раз добрый вечер, Клиффорд. Генерал.   
Хьюли вздохнул. Клауд сидел в кресле, намеренно развернутом боком к двери. Анджил не мог не отметить этот факт, как и то, что Страйф был и оставался параноиком. И хоть эта паранойя не раз и не два спасала его жизнь, временами надо было расслабляться, чего Клауд не умел делать абсолютно. Вот и сейчас он выглядел мрачнее грозовой тучи, своеобразный такой каламбур, учитывая имя Генерала. Страйф все еще был облачен в парадный китель, плащ был небрежно перекинут через ручку второго кресла, как если бы его бросили в раздражении. Похоже, что прямиком с приема, и судя по настроению, вырывался он оттуда с боем.  
\- Доброй… - Хартер отвернулся от окна и посмотрел на часы, - ночи уже. – поприветствовал вошедших полковник. – Я смотрю, у нас это уже стало доброй традицией.   
Фэйр бросил быстрый взгляд на циферблат. Он прекрасно понял, на что так непрозрачно намекнул его коллега – на последнее ночное появление генерал-лейтенанта в Академии.   
– Ну что, господа? Нас уже можно поздравить с началом нового учебного года?   
Зак аккуратно перевесил плащ Клауда на вешалку и уселся во второе кресло. Анджил устроился за спиной Клауда, облокотившись на спинку.   
Фэйр заметил, что напряжение и раздражение Страйфа немного поутихло, стоило Анджилу прикрыть тому спину. Но все равно, Клауд представлял из себя опасно натянутую струну. Никто другой этого не замечал, ну разве что еще Хьюли, он, как и сам Зак, давно научился определять настроение Клауда по еле заметным признакам: наклон головы, брови нахмурены сильней, нежели обычно, поза, и как тот держал спину. Зак практически мог почувствовать на себе, как у того напряжены мышцы. Не будь в комнате постороннего, он бы уже стоял у Страйфа за спиной и разминал сведенные напряжением плечи. Ну а для непосвященных же Генерал армии Шин-Ра представлял собой обычную спокойную непробиваемую и невозмутимую скалу.  
Зак еще раз выругался про себя. Клауд был каким угодно, но только не невозмутимым. Под коркой льда, которой Страйф отгораживался от мира, был спрятан тот еще вулкан. Вот ведь упрямый черт. И прием этот дурацкий!  
Днем Страйф однозначно заявил, не желая реагировать ни на какие увещевания Зака, что никуда ехать не собирается. Тогда Фэйр в сердцах хлопнул дверью, а через полчаса, остыв, он вернулся в кабинет и никого не обнаружил. Уже потом ему доложили, что Генерал отбыл на прием. Не сказав ему ни слова. Обычно Зак всегда прикрывал Клауда на подобного рода мероприятиях, сглаживая острые углы и предотвращая возможные неурядицы, но в этот раз Клауд из чистой вредности уехал один.   
И вот теперь сидел тут, весь издерганный, заведенный и злой как сотня голодных бахамутов, жестко сверкая глазищами из-под непослушной челки.   
Но долго дуться у Зака не получилось, да и злость выходила какая-то искусственная. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось с силой размять эти чертовы плечи, и чтобы Клауд перестал быть похожим на взбесившегося боевого чокобо. 

От Анджила не укрылась короткая дуэль взглядов, которой обменялись младшие. Пара секунд, ни одного слова вслух, но эти двое успели сказать друг другу много чего, и Анджил сильно сомневался, что это были приятные вещи. Ну, по крайней мере, со стороны Клауда точно, Зак уже притих и теперь в темно-синих глаза вместо иррациональной обиды была тревога. У Хьюли возникло иррациональное желание страдальчески воздеть очи горе, и спросить небеса, за что ему на голову свалился этот детский сад.   
\- Я так понимаю, что завтра церемония будет стандартная, никаких изменений? – слова Анджила разрядили молчаливое напряжение, воцарившееся в комнате на пару мгновений.  
Хартер кивнул, усаживаясь за стол.   
\- Да, все как обычно. В этот раз мы отстрелялись быстрее.   
Он поправил лежащую справа от него папку, выровняв листки бумаги.   
– Система дистанционного вызова сработала практически на восемьдесят процентов, хотя Управление не ожидало показателей выше шестидесяти.   
Он посмотрел на Зака, тот лишь усмехнулся. Это была его удача и заслуга. Неизвестно, сколько талантливых парней загнулось бы на отшибах Империи, если бы он на пару с Клаудом не протолкнул этот проект через Совет директоров. Безусловно, служба в армии не была безоблачной прогулкой под ласковым весенним солнышком, это был реальный риск для жизни, но у ребят появлялся хоть какой-то шанс выбиться в люди, и возможность вытянуть свои семьи, в провинциях другой альтернативы не было. Или так или никак.   
\- Естественно, командование перестраховывается, бюджет урезали, статьи расходов сократили, вот они изначально и занизили прогнозируемый набор. Деньги – это всегда щекотливый вопрос. Никто не любит заниматься благотворительностью просто так, мы же не Третье Управление…   
Хоть Анджил и не договорил, все присутствующие в комнате прекрасно его поняли. Шин-Ра никогда и ничего не делала просто так, тем более, если это требовало денежных затрат, которые могли в последствии не окупиться. Исключение делалось только для Научного ведомства, один бог, или, точнее, только один Президент знал, какие баснословные суммы уходили на безумные эксперименты Ходжо.   
Клиффорд предостерегающее посмотрел на Хьюли.   
\- Ну, это понятно, сейчас кризис, такое поведение естественно. И эти методы нельзя не одобрять, согласись?   
Анджил кивнул, давая понять, что намек на то, что говорить в кабинете свободно не следует - принят. С возрастом старик Шин-Ра стал законченным параноиком с манией преследования, которому враги мерещились везде и зачастую одно неосторожное слово могло стоить не только карьеры, но и жизни. Им пока везло. Анджил молчал и на провокации не поддавался, Зак удачно изображал идиота, и когда было надо, маскировал свой трехзначный ай-кью за дурацкими шутками, а Клауду по большому счету было все равно, лишь бы его не трогали, хотя Генерал тоже все более чем прекрасно понимал и трезво оценивал ситуацию. Но, к сожалению, именно на него и шло самое большое давление из их троицы. Клауд, хотел он того или нет, стоял на шахматной доске на ранг выше, он был важной фигурой не только на военном поле, но и на политическом, и Президент беззастенчиво его использовал в своих целях.   
Временами Хьюли задумывался, как сложились бы условия игры, если бы Клауд вел себя не как обычно, а хотя бы вполовину так же, как вели себя тот же Руфус или Лазард? Возможно, что совсем иначе. Страйф был силой и мощью, и развернись он – всем мало бы не показалось. Но Клауд был Клаудом, и этим все было сказано. Видимо по этой причине его не держали на совсем уж коротком поводке, в отличие от внебрачного сына Шин-Ры. Лазарда обложили со всех сторон, он шагу не мог ступить без того, чтобы на президентский стол не лег бы отчет Турков. В этом плане Страйфу повезло, его мониторили не так сильно.   
\- Безусловно.   
Хьюли решил поддержать заданную игру.  
\- Официальная часть начнется в десять? 

Клауд заговорил впервые с того момента, как вошли его друзья. Разговор не радовал. Смысл в сотый раз окольными путями говорить о том, что и так известно, но о чем вслух не скажешь? Кроме того, прием вымотал его, хотя Клауд даже будучи при смерти в этом бы не сознался. Едва он прибыл, Скарлет прицепилась к нему как клещ, и провисела на руке больше половины приема, всячески прижимаясь, как Клауд не старался сохранить дистанцию. Сначала он, по возможности вежливо, пытался спровадить настырную женщину, но после того как прибыла вутайская наследница, Клауду пришлось смириться со Скарлет, как с меньшим злом. Наличие рядом одной, исключало присутствие второй, хотя пару раз принцесса Кисараги все же пыталась вклиниться: Юффи отличалась несвойственной для женщин ее национальности наглостью и бесцеремонностью, но Скарлет быстро спровадила ее прочь. В этот раз Зака рядом не было, и в результате Клауд оказался один на один с откровенной до пошлости светской львицей. Страйф с раздражением понял, что все еще чувствовал запах убийственных духов Скарлет, аромат настойчиво преследовал его, вызвав головную боль. Похоже, им пропиталась его одежда. И вот теперь еще Зак добрый десяток минут прожигал в нем дыру взглядом. Это вносило еще больший дискомфорт и этот и без того отвратительный день.  
\- Да, все мако-иньекции прошли без осложнений. Те, кто угодил в лазарет, к настоящему времени уже оклемались.   
Клиффорд проверил информацию по комму, запросив медицинский отчет.   
– Да, только один случай с предкоматозом, но состояние курсанта все уже в пределах нормы. Завтра к десяти будет на ногах.  
\- Хорошо. – Клауд поднялся, давая всем понять, что на этом разговор закончен. – Полковник.  
Ректор поднялся следом.  
\- Генерал, сэр.  
\- Нам подготовили те же апартаменты, что и в прошлом году?   
Зак тоже вскочил на ноги.   
– Хартер, когда вы уже отремонтируете третий блок?   
\- Когда получим на это соответствующие субсидии, – ответил тот, многозначительно посмотрев на Фэйра.   
\- Ну, этот вопрос не ко мне, – замахал руками Зак, - это к службе снабжения. Можно не провожать, дорогу знаем.   
Подхватив генеральский плащ, он нагнал Клауда на пороге.


	9. Десять ночей в десять раз теплее, чем одна. И в десять раз холоднее.

Зак шел на полшага позади Клауда, словно безмолвная тень. Очень нехарактерно для Фэйра, но он отлично понимал, что сейчас стоит прикусить язык. Клауд напоминал ему бомбу с горящим фитилем, чуть дунь и остаток шнура сгорит в момент и жахнет так, что всем мало не покажется.   
Двери в их апартаменты находились рядом, но Зак проигнорировал свою, последовав за Клаудом. Страйф все также, не говоря ни слова и все так же демонстративно не замечая присутствия заместителя, исчез в ванной комнате, откуда через пару мгновений послышался шум воды. Фэйр аккуратно повесил плащ в шкаф. Замечательно, он теперь еще и горничная, которую не замечают так же, как любой предмет меблировки в комнате.   
"Спокойно Зак, спокойно". Фэйр вдохнул, медленно выдохнул. Ну, поехали. Еще не один дикий чокобо от него не уходил, он профессиональный объездчик, а этот был даже не диким, а всего лишь с дурным характером. Взгляд упал на стопку полотенец, похоже нынешняя обслуга не стала себя утруждать тем, чтобы правильно убрать ванную.   
Зак ухмыльнулся. Подхватив пару штук, он, не раздумывая, открыл дверь. 

Клауд стоял под горячими струями, опершись руками о кафель. Постепенно напряжение и раздражение покидало его, словно вода каким-то волшебным образом смывала их, и наконец, ушел действовавший на нервы запах духов. Он чуть переместился, позволяя воде течь по спине. Тело наливалось чугунной усталостью, непонятной одеревенелостью.  
Идиотский день. Клауд закрыл глаза и прислонился лбом к стене, перед закрытыми веками в странном хороводе кружились картинки прошедшего дня и события недельной давности.   
Пестрые влажные джунгли, кишащие всяческой дрянью, шуршащей и скалящейся из-под каждого листа и из-за каждого пня, сменились образом большого банкетного зала: вычурные мраморные колонны, журчание фонтана, и лица, точно также скалящиеся из-за бокалов, отраженные в сотнях зеркал и на сверкающих гранях хрустальных подвесок канделябров. Отражения, десятки, сотни, уже не лица, а скалящиеся пасти монстров. Звон вилок и бокалов отдавался эхом выстрелов, это пехота пошла на зачистку квадрата, а потом звон мечей и глухие окрики командиров сменились звоном тарелок, когда расторопные шустрые официанты в десятый или двадцатый раз сменили блюда. Большая тарелка с изысканным яством посреди стола была до краев полна алым соусом, белые цветы плавали на поверхности, как украшение. Белые на алом, такие же белые, как торчащие ребра из развороченной груди пехотинца. Стол наклонился, соус потек на белую скатерть, или это не соус? Кровь, пульсирующим фонтаном бьющая из разорванной артерии на шее молоденького Солджера, смешивалась в бурую жижу с размокшей от бесконечных дождей землей. Поляна была усыпана трупами и кровавая жижа чавкала под ногами.   
Он помнил все их лица, он помнил все их имена. Но теперь они сгинули в пестром цветущем аду. Калейдоскоп перед глазами, Цуруги со стоном рассекала воздух, соединяясь со вторым мечом, поворот, еще поворот. Лица вокруг, он помнил имена всех тех, кто призрачно кружились сейчас вместе с ним в танце.   
Шум двигателя вертолета плавно трансформировался в гул голосов, а буйное многоцветье дождевого леса в пестроту вечерних платьев. Музыка, удушливая, однообразная, обволакивающая, как вязкий туман. Туман, воздух был настолько пропитан дождем, что невозможно было дышать. Клауд отчетливо ощутил чуть терпковатый вкус на языке, но это была не та вода, не дождь вутайских джунглей, это была обработанная химикатами, на десяток раз прогнанная через фильтры вода мегаполиса. Но все равно вкус мако ощущался на языке.   
Страйф запрокинул лицо, подставляя его обжигающе горячим струям, влага попадала в глаза, как бы сильно он их не зажмуривал, но Клауд не чувствовал боли или дискомфорта. Он вообще ничего не чувствовал, хотя Зак как-то сказал ему, что мидгарская вода попадая в глаза жжется. Должна жечься, а на нижних уровнях, где не было очистных установок, вода могла вызвать серьезный ожог или отравление, когда концентрация достигала критических уровней. Недели не проходило, чтобы в новостях не сообщали об очередном летальном исходе. Слишком много мако, слишком большая концентрация везде. Мако в глазах его Солджеров, мако в воздухе, мако в еде, мако в воде. Целый город, сидящий на этой заразе, как на наркотике.

Слух зафиксировал движение, но звуки шагов и дыхания были знакомы, и Страйф заставил вновь напрягшиеся мышцы расслабиться, хотя мозг по-прежнему вопил: "Опасность! Вторжение! Посторонний!".  
Послышался шорох снимаемой одежды и когда через пару секунд дверь душевой распахнулась, Клауд замахнулся по малому радиусу, среагировав на звук, не думая, практически не соображая, что делает. Но места для нормально удара было мало, и его руку перехватили. Сильно. Страйф с низким рычанием развернулся и бросился вперед, но вторую руку постигла та же участь. Ее перехватили в районе локтя, после чего Клауда впечатали спиной в стену, к которой его прижало чье-то тело. Страйф отстраненно понял, что двигался намного медленней, чем хотел и чем его мозг приказывал мышцам. Какого ифрита?!   
Хватка стала сильней и правое плечо прострелило, нет, не болью, боль он уже давно разучился чувствовать, просто по нервам дало словно разрядом тока как раз в том месте, где…  
\- Клауд, какого дьявола?!  
Тяжелое дыхание срывалось с губ с влажными хрипами. Взгляд нечитаемый, шальной. Зак сильнее прижал Стайфа к стене. Клауд походил на печку, даже под обжигающими струями воды чувствовалось насколько горячая у него кожа, особенно сейчас, когда они оба голые были тесно прижаты друг к другу. Генерал весь горел, словно после мако-инъекции.   
\- Зак? – хрипло, чуть слышно.   
Фэйр внимательно посмотрел Клауду в лицо: ненормально яркое сияние уходило из глаз, а их выражение становилось более осознанным. Зак машинально посмотрел на левую руку Клауда, ту, что прижимал к стене на уровне его головы. На сгибе локтя отчетливо виднелся свежий след, несколько точек и изящная зеленовато-голубая, уже почти незаметная паутинка, что расходилась от них по коже кругами. Зак знал только одного ублюдка, в чьей власти было заставить Генерала получить внеочередную дозу. Что Ходжо мог вкатить ему на этот раз? Какой коктейль? Больше всего походило на что, что Клауда долбанули практически чистым, сырым мако.   
Фэйр нервно сглотнул. Но в таком случае Клауд был бы уже в коме. Даже он был не в силах такое пережить. Хотя, с доброго доктора станется вколоть максимально допустимую дозу, и плевать ему было на то, что ни одно другое живое существо не могло вынести воздействия такого количества мако на организм при внутривенном вливании. Да, ни одно, кроме Клауда, любимой лабораторной игрушки главы Научного Управления. Зак еще раз посмотрел на тонкую сетку зеленых нитей, которые казалось, пульсировали под бледной кожей. Обычный человек бы уже десять раз был мертв, иммунная система не могла выдержать такого.  
\- Клауд, кого хрена ты ничего не сказал?! Когда этот урод тебя перехватил? Меня не было буквально полчаса!   
Он тряхнул Страйфа, заставляя посмотреть на себя.  
\- Уже… на выходе...  
Клауд закрыл глаза и прислонился затылком к стене. Вокруг все плыло. Кажется, началось.   
– На пару минут, – Клауд усмехнулся, – Так он сказал. Это и правда была всего пара минут. Я даже из графика не выбился.  
Клауд сглотнул, во рту резко пересохло. Он не хотел вспоминать свои ощущения от инъекции, совсем не хотел. И головокружение сейчас пройдет, надо было только немного постоять вот так, не шевелясь. Совсем чуть-чуть.   
\- И какого рожна ты после поперся на этот хренов прием? – зашипел Зак, теряя терпение. - Тем более один?   
\- Хватит.   
Зак против воли вздрогнул, в холодном голосе Клауда звучала сталь.   
– Не ты ли мне все утро твердил, что я обязан пойти?   
Постепенно Страйф возвращал контроль над собственным телом. Теперь он чувствовал, как сильно сжимал его руки Зак и насколько близко тот стоял.   
– Политика, это тоже война. И она идет прямо сейчас, – Генерал дословно процитировал слова Фэйра, которые тот сказал ему утром.   
\- Да, говорил. Но это было до того, как тебя обдолбали!   
\- Я прекрасно знаю, что я могу, и чего я не могу, – голос Клауда по-прежнему холодностью напоминал айсикловский ледниковый ветер. Генерал опять весьма наглядно дал понять, что разговор на этом закончен. – И я прекрасно отдаю себе отчет в собственных силах.  
Зак в бессилии заскрежетал зубами. Как он ненавидел, когда Клауд вел себя так.   
\- Да? Ты уверен, что знаешь?   
Фэйр сильней сжал пальцы, удерживая Клауда. Тот возвращал свою силу и начал сопротивляться его хватке. Когда Клауд использовал свои физические возможности в полную мощность, ни одно живое существо не могло с ним справиться, поэтому Заку стоило поторопиться, потом Генерала уже не прошибить, и одна Гайя знала, когда ему представится следующий шанс.   
Страйф прищурил глаза, холодно смотря на своего заместителя.  
\- Что ты себе позволя…мпф…  
Тут уже было невозможно что-то изменить словами, Страйф заползал обратно в свою привычную раковину, отгораживаясь от мира, от всего, в том числе и от Зака. Так же, как утром. Так же, как до этого в Вутае, отсылая его в Мидгар. Зака это категорически не устраивало, да и что поделать, раз для него свет клином сошелся на этом лохматом социофобе, поэтому Фэйр не был намерен сдаваться без боя. Ну уж нет, фигушки, не сейчас! Клауд от него не уйдет, не закроется. Тогда мешали обстоятельства, сейчас же его ничего не сдерживало. Разве что Анджилу взбредет в голову зайти к Генералу перед сном. Но Анджилу не взбредет, Зак это точно знал.  
Он не дал Страйфу закончить фразу, затыкая самым действенным из всех способов, какие когда-либо были придуманы человечеством.   
Клауд напрягся под его руками, пытаясь вырваться, и пару секунд Заку казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и в этот раз он его точно не удержит. Фэйр буквально распластался по телу Клауда, не оставляя между ними ни доли дюйма, остервенело, до боли впиваясь в его губы. Словно выплескивая все то, что чувствовал. Иначе было никак не донести информацию до этой упрямой блондинистой головы.

Клауд ощутил острое чувство дежавю. Все это очень напоминало ему события многолетней давности. Ну да, он никогда не умел правильно интерпретировать человеческие чувства, это не было его сильной стороной. Он был практически совершенным оружием, он обладал огромными знаниями во всех областях науки, но в том, что касалось людских взаимоотношений он был неопытнее пятилетнего ребенка. И он знал это.   
Эмоции, отношения были тем, что не поддавалось анализу и контролю, его разум не мог просчитать и определить единственно верный вариант, и с самого момента осознания себя, Клауд старался оградиться от всего, что было связано с их проявлением. Тем более, что Ходжо только лишний раз доказывал ему верность такого выбора, методично выжигая из него человечность и превращая своего подопытного в дышащую и говорящую машину на двух ногах. Ему это даже почти удалось, но Клауда прямым указом президента выдернули из лаборатории из-под неусыпного ока ученого и швырнули в Академию, желая посмотреть на то, как тот справится с новой ситуацией. Старику Шин-Ре в кой-то веки надоело ждать и довольствоваться очередным "завтра" в ответ на все запросы. Он хотел видеть свое оружие, в которое вложил столько средств, в действии. И вот именно тогда Клауд, почти уже упаковавший себя в идеальную броню, споткнулся о Зака. Буквально на ровном месте. Фэйр просто не дал Страйфу времени на перегруппировку, взяв стремительным штурмом, разметав все так тщательно выстроенные защитные стены.   
Вот и сейчас Зак действовал подобным образом. Сейчас Фэйр сражался с ним, пусть и таким необычным способом, но сражение было тем, что Генерал знал очень хорошо. Теперь они начали говорить на языке, понятном им обоим. Клауд ответил на вызов с не меньшей силой и яростью, но с удивлением понял, что в этот раз в принципе не хочет сопротивляться. И выигрывать.


End file.
